Flame, Venus, Enigma
by Manda Panda Bear
Summary: 3 girls mysteriously become, Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum's neighbors. There are fun and exciting...but they lack a past...or at least one they are willing to talk about.
1. Default Chapter

"Would somebody get that!" A good-looking boy peered up from his writing to call attention to the constant banging at the door.  
"You could have gotten it Colt!" His older brother yelled from the bottom of the staircase. "But it's okay, I got it."  
"Thanks Rocky." Colt yelled mockingly.  
Rocky turned toward the door as the knocking became more frantic. Rocky was surprised to find three terrified looking girls on the other side of the door.  
"Can we come in?" The eldest asked when the silence grew to several seconds.  
"Sure." Rocky said moving to the side and extending a welcoming arm.  
The three didn't hesitate and once inside the middle girl closed the door abruptly.  
"Are you okay?" Rocky asked.  
The eldest turned to him and gave a wide smile. Rocky concluded that they must be close in age. She was by far the largest of the three girls. She had long, thick black hair; olive skin and dark eyes. She was beautiful, with full lips that made her smile shine. She had broad shoulders and a thin waist.  
The second was at least two inches shorter than the first with a petite frame and smaller build, however she was just as shapely as the first. She had medium length chocolate hair, natural honey highlights and soft brown sugar, almost hazel, eyes.   
The third was tiny. She appeared to be Tum tum's age and very thin. She wore a long dress that covered her shape. She was very fair skinned with ruby red lips and jet-black, ear length, hair that shined like lacquer. Her cheeks were like soft rose petals.  
"Yeah, we were…uh," she paused, then quickly changing the subject she added, "My name is Melissa, but you can call me Mel. This," she regarded the middle girl, "is my good friend Kelsey, we call her K; and the little one over there," she pointed behind Rocky, " is K's cousin Jasell, better known as Jaz."  
"Nice to meet you." Rocky offered a hand, "I am Rocky."  
"We live next door," the girl, Mel called K, explained.  
"Next door?" Rocky asked.  
K nodded, "With Mrs. Crawford."  
"Mrs. Crawford?"  
"Yes, she adopted us yesterday." Mel jumped in.  
"Oh?" Rocky questioned. "Isn't Mrs. Crawford widowed? If my memory serves me correctly Mrs. Crawford never had any children and she spends her nights cleaning office buildings?"  
"Yes," the youngest finally spoke, her non-committal expression never shifted. She couldn't be a day over thirteen, Rocky thought, but not younger than eleven; right about the age of Tum tum. "That's her, she baked you cookies as a child. She told us of you."  
Rocky cocked an eyebrow, "She told you about that?"  
Jaz stepped closer, her stern look remained, and with no hint of emotion she stated coolly, "surprised?"  
Rocky shook his head, "No." 'Weird girl', he thought.  
"Who was at the door?" Colt stood at the top of the staircase looking down.  
"Hey Colt," Rocky was thankful for the distraction from this odd little girl, "these are our new neighbors Mel, K, and Jaz."  
"Hi," Mel waved.  
"Hey," Colt welcomed them with his typical lack of enthusiasm, but Rocky noticed K catch his eye, briefly. K tossed a lock of hair over hr shoulder and gave a weak shy smile. Jaz didn't both looking up.  
Just then the door flew open, at which point Tum tum barged in knocking Jaz to the round, twizzler hanging from the side of his mouth. He snickered, "sorry."  
Jaz gave a low growl as she glared up to the smiling face of the young man. Just as he began to reach out and help her up Mel leapt for him and K for Jaz.  
"Whoa, you don't want to do that." Mel warned.  
"How come?" Tum tum asked honestly, "I knocked her down."  
"She's angry." Mel whispered.  
"You okay?" K asked kneeling next to her cousin.  
"I am fine." Jaz said picking herself up from the wooden floor. She brushed the front of her dress off and accepted Tum tum's offered hand, " I am Jasell, however you may address me as Jaz."  
"Cool, I'm Tum tum."  
"We are your newest neighbors."  
Mel and K exchanged shocked looks as they added their names when Jaz provided the opportunity.  
"So why were you banging on our door?" Colt asked as he maliciously started down the stairs, like a lawyer cross-examining the witness.  
Jaz finally angled her head up in his direction, her blue eyes lit up; and though her face didn't show it, Rocky saw the challenge in her crystal iris light with fire. "We just thought we would come over and meet the neighbors we have heard so much about."  
"Right." Colt hissed.  
Jaz's eyes narrowed and Rocky turned an authoritative tone on Colt, "Colt, it was nice of them to stop by, don't be rude."  
Colt's head wobbled as thought it was on a spring as he mimicked Rocky's words, "Whatever. I've got work to do. School's almost over and I've got to start packing for Grandpa's."  
K took a step closer to the stairs, "Hey…Colt?"  
"What?" He turned back.  
Rocky read Colt, he thought Jaz was lying, but when K called him he let his guard down. No one seemed to notice that he gave a slight sigh and leaned casually on the banister.  
"I just wanted to apologize for disturbing you, and say that it was really nice meeting you."  
Colt couldn't help but smile, "it's cool."  
"Well, we'll be going now; but it was nice meeting you." Mel took K's arm and led her toward the door. "Bye Rocky."  
Jaz turned to Tum tum, "Farewell, be more careful."  
As Rocky closed the door he heard Mel asking, "So, Jaz how come you gotta be so weird all the time?"  
  
"What just happened, Rocky?" Tum tum turned to his brother absentmindedly.  
"I'm not really sure Tum, but what I got out of it is that they are our new neighbors."  
"Yeah, which means they'll be at school tomorrow." Colt turned and started back up the stairs, "wonderful," he hissed bitterly.  
"Colt, it's not so bad. They seem cool enough."  
"Distraction." Was Colt's only reply.  
  
  
"Crawford?" The militant, elderly, 7th grade pre-algebra teacher questioned.  
Jaz nodded, "Yes, that's right. Jasell Crawford."  
The woman scanned a white sheet of paper. She glanced up to the small girl, glasses poised on the bridge of her nose and pointed to a seat in the front row, "Crawford, next to Douglas. C and then D." Mrs. Hawkins penciled Jaz's name in on the sheet between Bell and Douglas.  
Jas took her seat next to Douglas. She looked to her left, there sat an awkward looking young man named Aaron Bell. His hair was a vivid shade of red, he had orange freckles that covered his skin, and pop bottle glasses, he smile at her. Sighing, she glanced to her right. Next to her sat a person she remembered from the previous day. With a smile Tum tum turned to her and said, "Hi."  
"Hello Tum tum."  
He shook his head, "No, in school it's Mike."  
"Mike?" She asked.  
"Yes, that is my real name."  
"As opposed to your fake name?"  
"My ninja-"  
"DOUGLAS!" Mrs. Hawkins hard voice rang over Tum tum's words, regaining her composure she continued, "there will be no talking during instruction."  
"Yes ma'am." Tum tum hung his head.  
That was quite possibly the longest that class had ever lasted for Tum tum. He spent most of the class wishing very bad things to come upon this woman, who embarrassed him. Grandpa had taught him some new things last summer during ninja training and he was certain that he could injure her, even though she was a large burly woman of Russian decent.  
When the class had ended Jaz turned to Tum tum, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to have that woman yell at you."  
"It's alright. She is just mean. Most teachers are that way."  
Jaz smiled, "Oh, well, maybe I will see you in another class. Bye."  
"Yeah, bye." He sighed.  
Once Jaz had disappeared Tum tum's friend, Justin met him.  
"Hey Mike. Did you meet the new girl? What kind of a parent moves their kid at the end of the school year?" He laughed, "Ah well, at least she's cute."  
"You mean Jaz?"  
"I guess that is her name, least that is what I heard."  
"Yeah, I met her, her cousin, and her friend yesterday. They are my new neighbors."  
Justin raised an eyebrow and almost in a seductive tone he said, "Lucky you."  
In Tum tum's lunch bag he found the same sandwich Jessica Douglas had been packing him for years, peanut butter and jelly. Tum tum's appetite had altered little since he was a small child and it seemed that lunch got smaller and smaller each year that passed…this would never fill him up. Digging deeper in the brown bag Tum tum found a small bag of potato chips, a box drink, and 2 twizzlers wrapped in aluminum foil. The twislers still brought him the slightest hint of joy. Once Justin and Tum tum had finished their lunches, except Tum tum's twislers, he liked to bring them along as they scouted out the patio area, they made their way through the two double doors that lead to the meeting place for all social activity in the middle school community.  
They noticed a small commotion at the far corner of the patio. That was the designated bully section of the school and when anything was happening in that particular area you couldn't be caught anywhere else, unless you wanted to be out of the social circle. Justin and Tum tum arrived a little late where they only received back row seats and distant voices.  
"Is that Bruce?" Tum tum asked.  
"Sounds like him, but I can't see anything." Justin explained.  
Tum tum squirmed through the crowd to get a glimpse of the action. When he reached a visual point his jaw hung open. Bruce, the biggest, meanest, most evil boy in school made small circles around Jaz. Not giving it a second thought Tum tum leapt in front of Jaz.  
"Leave her alone." Tum tum warned.  
"What did you say runt?" Bruce looked down to Tum tum.   
"I said leave her alone!"  
Bruce stared at Tum tum intently for several seconds. After thinking it through Bruce threw his head back and gave a long hard laugh that started in the pit of his stomach.  
"What are you doing?" Jaz whispered to Tum tum.  
Tum tum shrugged, "I am not sure yet."  
Bruce turned his direct attention on Tum tum, "Don't interfere or I will have to smash you into the ground."  
"I'm not moving." Instinctively Tum tum fell back into a ninja stance.  
Bruce swung for Tum tum. Tum tum threw both arms up and blocked the punch. Tum tum then followed that up with a hitch kick to Bruce's stomach. Doubling over Bruce held his stomach tightly.  
"You gonna back off now?" Tum tum asked.  
"Don't do this." Jaz warned, "There are far more civil ways of going about disagreements."  
"Shut up!" Bruce yelled. "You are dead Douglas!" Bruce ran for Tum tum full force. Leaping off the ground, with both feet, Tum tum kicked Bruce sending them both to the ground. Tum tum kipped up and wound his fist landing it in Bruce's face. After which he did a spin kick to the side of Bruce's head. Bruce fell to the ground only for a second; his pride was now at stake. He leapt on Tum tum, but before either could make another move the other students shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT!" Brought swarms of administration. The two were broken up and drug down to the Student Resource Center where it would only be a matter of time before parents were called.  
  
"Man, Rocky, it's only a matter of time before we are up at Grandpa's enjoying our summer." Colt smiled as he walked along side his brother carrying a cafeteria tray across the lunchroom.   
"Yep, I can't wait." Rocky said. All along the student body had known them by their ninja names, however teachers still call them Samuel and Jeffery.  
The tables in the high school lunchroom were packed close together. Rocky slipped between two tables. When Colt tried to follow Ryan, a young man who had been giving them trouble since he lost a basket ball game to the brothers four years ago, in exchange for a bike owned by a girl named Emily, nonchalantly put his foot out in front of Colt. Colt tripped on Ryan's foot sending his tray into the air and Colt onto the floor.   
Colt leapt to his feet, and falling back into a ninja position, he growled.  
"Colt! It's not worth it." Rocky said putting his arm in front of his brother.  
"Aw, come on Rocky."  
"No fighting."  
Ryan just laughed. "Yeah, little horsy, no fighting."  
"Discipline." Rocky stated slowly.  
"You're not worth it." Colt hissed.  
Again Ryan laughed. Gritting his teeth Colt turned and bent to pick up his tray. To Colt and Rocky's horrified dismay all of Colt's lunch landed on their new neighbor, K. She sat silently looking at her lap, while Mel snickered quietly.  
"Oh, I am so sorry." Colt said reaching to remove a cup of Jell-O that landed on her head.   
"It's alright." She smiled, but her voice wasn't all that convincing.  
It took all Rocky had to keep from laughing. Milk had landed on head next to the Jell-O and threatened to run down her face and an entire plate of spaghetti had landed in her lap.  
"Is there anything that I can do? I am so, so sorry." Colt apologized again.  
"Sure. You can sit with us." Mel broke in with a smile.  
Colt looked to K. "Yeah, that would be nice." K agreed softly. "But I'll be right back, see if I can clean up a little." Gingerly she took the milk box off from her head and handed it to Colt.  
"I am going to kill Ryan." Colt said only audible to Rocky.  
Rocky smiled, "That is the way to catch her Colt."  
"Stop it."  
"I'm just kidding." Rocky said sitting next to Mel.  
"Don't worry about it Colt," Mel explained, "She's not mad. She is very understanding and sweet. You could never make her mad."  
"Whatever."  
K returned moments later with a smile pressed on her lips. The spaghetti stain was barely noticeable and K had fixed her hair so that it was not apparent that Jell-O and milk had tainted it.  
"Hey, you guys want a ride home?" Rocky asked. "We drove the van today. Colt and I have to go pick Tum up…but we could drop you guys off first."  
"That would be great." Mel exclaimed.  
"Yeah, that would be awfully nice of you." K agreed.  
"It is the least we could do, after my brother decided to dump his lunch all over K."  
"It wasn't my fault."  
"Hey, it's no big deal. Let's not talk about it anymore and just move on. I have had plenty worse things dropped on me." K told them.   
The first bell rang signaling that lunch had ended.  
"Meet us at the front gate when school lets out, okay?" Colt said.  
"Alright, we'll be there." K said.  
Once Rocky and Mel had started back up to the front of the cafeteria with their lunch trays K took Colt's arm keeping him back for a minute.  
"Hey, Colt. I know that it wasn't your fault. I don't want you to worry about it," K held out her hand, "friends?"  
Colt took it with a half smile, "Friends."  
  
  
Mel paced the front gate impatiently, "They forgot us!"  
"They didn't forget us." K explained gently.  
"Well, you know…you know…"  
"Know what?"  
"We shouldn't be getting involved with guys anyway"  
K laughed, "Mel? Was that really you? Did you say something about guys and not being involved? Besides it will be nice to have some friends. And Jaz, you know my cousin that never cracks a smile, really gets a kick out of the youngest of them; so, they can't be that terrible."  
"Jaz? Puh, she is weird anyhow. Just like her…" Mel's mouth froze as she noticed the approaching brothers, "Well, well…I guess that they didn't forget us."  
"Us?" Colt asked. "Nah, we didn't forget."  
"We gotta get going though, Mom will be mad if we are late picking up Tum." Rocky eased his way into the conversation, and glided smoothly toward the student parking lot.  
Within five minutes they were on their way to freedom, away from school.  
"So, what is it that you do in your spare time?" K asked Colt.   
Colt looked over to her; he sat in the back seat with K to his right. Mel had called "shot-gun" on the way to the van, and frankly Colt was glad that she had. Mel sat in the passenger's seat next to Rocky, who won the drive home by a coin flip; Colt had made some snide remark about Rocky being lucky that he still rode with him after the little show he had put on at Grandpa's a few summers back.  
"Uh, I am a ninja. Me and my bothers-"  
"My brothers and I." Rocky corrected.  
"Whatever. We go to our grandfather's house for the summer and learn ninja stuff."  
"Oh, that is interesting. Do you like it?"  
"Yeah!" K had found Colt's weakness. His eyes lit up and his voice got anxious, "I love it. Practicing with Grandpa over the summer is the best part of the year."  
K smiled, then looked up to Rocky, "How about you Rocky? Do you enjoy ninja training?"  
Rocky paused, so many thoughts filled his mind. "I do. It is good experience and it teaches discipline. But what about you guys? What do you like to do?"  
Mel and K exchanged looks, "Us?" Mel asked. "We really don't do much. We are trying to get used to the neighborhood, ya know?"  
Rocky nodded, "Yeah, it must be tough being the new kids."  
"Hey, before we go to Grandpa's we could show you around town and stuff. I know Mrs. Crawford is cool and all, but she doesn't know the cool things to do around town." Colt suggested.  
"That would be really nice of you." K told him.  
"Aw, it's nothing." Colt remarked as they pulled into the driveway of the Crawford home.  
"Thanks guys, the ride was great." K told the brothers.  
"No problem," Rocky smiled.  
"Yeah, it was great to get a ride." Mel added, as she leapt from the van after K, "See you guys tomorrow at lunch, right?"  
Rocky nodded, "Right. Colt we still have a few minutes do you want to go home and get a bite to eat?"  
"Yeah, that sounds cool."  
  
"Mom!" Colt yelled as he ran in the front door, slinging his backpack onto the couch. "We're here to grab a bite to eat before we pick up Tum."  
"Colt? Rocky?" Mrs. Douglas appeared in the doorway to the kitchen of the Douglas abode.  
"Yeah Mom, it's us," Rocky smiled.  
"You guys don't have to worry about going to get Tum. He is upstairs."  
"What? Why? Is he sick?" Colt interjected.  
"No, he got suspended today. For fighting."  
Rocky and Colt exchanged confused glances. Tum tum was one of the calmer ones among them. He usually kept his cool. What could have caused this?  
Mrs. Douglas' face looked tired, "I don't know if he'll let you guys go now," she stated sadly, "You know how Dad is."  
"He'll let us go, he has to!" Colt piped in.  
"Colt, I don't know." Mrs. Douglas shook her head.  
Colt turned without another word and dashed up the stairs. "TUM TUM!" He said throwing the door open.  
Tum tum looked up from his spot on the bottom bunk of the bed he shared with Colt. "What?" He asked with a sigh.  
"We might not be able to go to Grandpa's now. What were you thinking?"   
Tum tum shrugged, "I don't really know. That guy's been bugging me for years, and today he was picking on Jaz. She is just a girl."  
Colt sighed, there was nothing they could do about it now. Colt, in the realization that Mrs. Douglas was probably right about Grandpa's, retreated from the house to his place outside. Since he could remember Colt spent time in a tree in their backyard when he was anything but happy. The first time he and Mr. Douglas had gotten in a disagreement about ninja, the first time Mrs. Douglas gave him a lecture about arguing with Dad, and the time Rocky had gotten the girl that was his first crush Colt had gone to that tree.  
'Damn it,' Colt thought.  
"Hey." He heard from across the fence.  
Colt looked over into the Crawford's back yard. He spotted K sitting on the picnic table.  
"Hey," he answered with a sad tone.  
"Nice day," she smiled, "not a cloud in the sky."  
"Yeah," Colt sighed.  
K stood up on the table and leaned over to the fence so she was a little closer to him.  
"Why so gloomy?" She asked.  
"Oh, no reason." He lied.  
"Yeah?" She asked, "I wasn't interested anyway." She turned and sat back down on the tabletop.  
Colt quickly looked over to her. He had wanted to tell her. He had wanted to tell someone. His jaw hung slightly slack from surprise, she had seemed so nice before.  
She glanced over her shoulder at him. His face showed obvious sadness, she smiled at him, "I knew you wanted to tell me."  
Colt laughed softly, she had played a trick on him and he had fallen for it.  
"It's my little brother. Because of him we can't go to Grandpa's."  
"Really? I heard what happened, Jaz called us from school. It could be worse, I heard they only gave him 2 days suspension when he should have gotten 5. But because he is a first time offender they cut him some slack."  
"Yeah, that is fabulous for him. But what about us? We're still not going to get to go to Grandpa's."  
"Don't be so sure. Anything can happen. Trust me, I know."  
"I hope you are right."  
K smiled, "I am. Hey I gotta go. Mrs. Crawford probably needs some help with dinner and Jaz should be home any minute."  
"Okay." Colt said with another sigh.  
"Don't look so sad," she said, "it'll all get better."  
"Yeah, I really really hope you're right."  
K got up and disappeared into her home. Colt sighed, again. He wished he could believe what she said, but she didn't know his father.  
  
Rocky had ventured upstairs to see his little brother. He knocked on the door, "Tum?"  
"Yeah Rocky?"  
"Hey," he said as he entered.  
Tum tum hadn't moved from the spot Colt found him in. He slowly turned a twizzler over and over again in his hand. "Mom grounded me for a week and I am only allowed to have twizzlers as snacks, no jelly beans, no lollipops, no anything. I am glad I like twizzlers." He stopped playing with the candy and looked up at Rocky, "You aren't going to lecture me are you? 'Cause if you are don't bother, Mom already did that."  
"No, I am here to talk, if you want to."  
Tum tum didn't say anything, he just examined the floor a little harder.  
"What happened Tum?"  
"Bruce started it. He was picking on Jaz."  
"You didn't want to impress her? Did you?"  
"NO!" Tum tum answered a little too quickly.  
Rocky smiled, "Okay Tum. But you know-"  
"YES Rocky, I know! Fighting is wrong. I shouldn't have done it, and I won't do it again, unless absolutely necessary."  
"Okay Tum."  
The door creaked open and in stepped Colt.  
"Hey Colt," Rocky said.  
Colt just nodded.  
"I'm sorry guys." Tum said.  
"Boys," the 3 heard from downstairs.  
"Yeah Mom?" Colt yelled.  
"Come down here for a minute please."  
All 3 leapt up and ran downstairs, Tum tum leading the way. They all came to a halt at the bottom of the staircase. Mel, K and Jaz all stood just inside the door.  
Jaz stepped forward and K smiled as she said, "Thank you Mrs. Douglas."  
Jessica Douglas smiled back, "but only for a minute, he is still grounded."  
K nodded and Mrs. Douglas disappeared back into the kitchen.  
Jaz took another step toward Tum tum. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for your discretion." She stated with no emotion attached to her words. K cleared her throat and Jaz's eyes narrowed. She glared over her shoulder at K. "And I am sorry for what happened to you."  
Tum tum smiled, "It's okay. Sorry Bruce what giving you a hard time."  
Jaz's face softened, 'He is so sincere,' she thought.  
Tum tum blushed and looked down. When he looked down he noticed the twizzler he was still holding. He pinched it in the middle with his thumb and forefinger, breaking it in half. "Here," he smiled at her holding one half of the twizzler toward her.  
"Oh, no thank you," she shook her head.  
"No really, here," he insisted.  
Rocky and Colt looked at one another in amazement. Tum tum was sharing his candy with a girl!  
Jaz reached out and accepted the halved candy. "Thank you," she said, "but I have nothing to give you in return."  
"It's okay. You don't have to. Consider it a gift of apology for knocking you down the other day."  
Jaz looked at him fondly, "Okay," she said…and smiled.  
At that Mel and K exchanged looks. "She really smiled at him," Mel whispered to K, "and she meant it." K nodded  
"We gotta get going," K finally said, "Mrs. Crawford will have dinner ready and your mom said we only had a minute."  
"Yeah," Mel agreed.  
Rocky hadn't noticed until now, he had been staring at Mel. "Oh, okay," He shook it off. "Thanks for stopping by."  
Mel winked at him, "our pleasure."  
Rocky slid passed Colt and Tum tum to open the door for the girls.  
"Bye," Mel smiled at him.  
"Bye," he answered.  
K waved as she disappeared out the door, Jaz trailing close behind. Rocky closed the door and swung around to the others.  
Rocky stared at Tum, "What is going on in your head?" He asked, "you shared your candy."  
Colt smiled a devilish grin, "I know." And he began chanting, "Tum-tum loves Ja-az, Tum-tum loves Ja-az." Rocky rolled his eyes with a grin pressed firmly on his lips.  
"I DO NOT!" Tum tum growled and turned on his brother chasing him up the stairs.  
  
  
K crossed the cafeteria with Mel. They spoke softly to one another. "Wow, we've survived the second day of school…so far." K said.  
Mel nodded, "Yep. Where is that little hottie that promised me lunch?" she smiled devilishly.  
"Mel," K laughed, "do you think of anything other than guys?"  
"Heavens no!" Mel looked hurt, "What do you take me for?"  
K laughed. Mel had a way of making K laugh. Mel always brought out K's best. K was so reserved, so quiet. Mel was so outspoken, so forward…their personalities complimented each other perfectly.  
"Hey there little lady," Ryan grabbed K around the waist spinning her into the seat next to him, "don't you ladies want to eat lunch with us today?"  
K just stared at him, she remembered what he had done to Colt the previous day.  
"NO!" Mel answered using her free hand, the one that wasn't carrying her lunch, to grab K's arm, "We already have a lunch date."  
"Oh," Ryan smiled, "well, you can break it."  
Mel puffed up her chest, "No way," she and turned away just in time to see Rocky and Colt walking with two pretty girls. Mel took a deep breath and held it for a second as she held her eyes shut tightly. She turned on her heels and smiled down to Ryan, "Sure, we'll eat with you."  
"Yeah, they are really cool," Colt exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I think that you'll really like them, Emily," Rocky agreed,  
Emily frowned, she had been jealous of every girl Rocky had met since there relationship didn't work out four years ago. They had been young, and she always questioned Rocky's ability. Rocky didn't like that, he especially didn't like when she had called him a "show-off". But she had not wanted to lose him as a friend; so, she always put up with him "showing off" whatever girl he was interested in at the time. Lisa-Dee, who stood to Rocky's left, was the exact opposite of Emily. She didn't mind meeting Rocky's new interest. In fact she liked it, she saw it as an opportunity to meet new potential friends. Lisa-Dee laughed at the way Emily acted, she thought jealous behavior was ridiculous.   
"I already met them," Lisa smiled, "and I think they are really cool."  
"I think they are weird," Emily frowned.  
"You haven't met them yet Em," Lisa said.  
Emily frowned harder, she never liked Lisa either. "I just mean that I think it is weird that 3 strange girls, not family, got adopted my the same woman."  
"Nah," Colt said, "K and Jaz are cousins."  
"Yeah, cousins Colt," Emily said, "not sisters. It usually happens that families can't be separated, not friends. Have you even asked what their family life was like?"  
"Knock it off Emily," Colt said, "they are perfectly fine. They are nice and cool and everything is hunky-dory."  
"No, I don't think it is," Lisa said pointing across the cafeteria, where Mel and K sat with Rocky and Colt's (especially Colt) worst enemies.   
  
Rocky turned to see what Lisa was talking about. His heart nearly leapt up into his throat, 'this can't possibly be happening,' he told himself. Rocky knew Colt would be pissed, at the very least.   
K looked over to Mel. She knew Mel made rash, un-thought-through decisions, but this one took the cake. K didn't want to be caught up in whatever Mel was scheming, although she didn't want to leave Mel there all alone with these boys they didn't know. Ryan had since put his arm around Mel and they were laughing together. The shorter, stouter boy sat next to K. She glanced over to him. He had edged a little closer to her. She put up a warning finger. "Stay way," she stated calmly. All eyes went to her, it was like being under a spot light in the middle of a Broadway show. 'Ah well K,' she thought to herself, 'Mel can take care of own messes, she needs to learn how to do it by herself.'   
She gently pushed her seat out and looked to the faces around the table, "Excuse me," she said picking up her lunch tray. "I would rather eat alone," she stated solemnly.   
"What the hell is wrong with your friend?" Ryan asked.   
Mel shrugged, "Who knows." She lied; she knew K was mad for her change of lunch plans. K was supposed to listen to her, K was supposed to do what she said, she never thought she would be left all alone with these bastards. She always got herself in sticky messes, but K was always there to save her, what would she do without her?   
K went outside. She liked being alone in situations like this. Mel was so hot headed, so quick on the draw, she never thought about things, and why they might be the way that they are. She sat outside on the grass with her lunch in front of her. She wouldn't let Mel make bad decisions for both of them anymore. Maybe if she started setting the good example Mel would follow.  
"Fat chance!" She told herself aloud. Mel and K had been friends since birth, Mel had always been that way and nothing would change it; nothing short of a miracle. Rocky and Colt had been watching. Initially Colt had been pissed, and his first instinct was to go over and start trouble. However, as the situation unfolded K turned out to be the rational one. Rocky was impressed, and relieved that he didn't have to keep Colt from going ballistic on them.   
"What do you think is going on?" Emily asked.   
Lisa looked over to Emily, "Em, what boat did you fall off of? Can't you tell they're jealous!? Or at least Mel is."   
"Oh," Emily said in the realization of the day's happenings.   
"But where did K go?" Rocky asked.   
"I don't know," Colt said, "but I am going to go and look for her."   
'I am sure there is a good explanation for…' Colt interrupted K's thoughts. "Hey, I thought we were going to eat lunch together today?" He said.   
"Me too, apparently Mel didn't think it was such a good idea," she stated bitterly.   
"Why? What made her change her mind?"   
"I am sure it was those two girls you were walking with."   
"Emily and Lisa?"   
"I guess, she makes me so mad. She doesn't think. She didn't know what was going on, she just assumed that you guys had changed your plans and she would show you who was boss." Colt pawed at the ground with his foot, after all he had jumped to those conclusions as well. "I feel bad leaving her there, but she needs to see who pays the consequences for bad decision making."   
"Yeah, you are right there," Colt smiled. "Do you want to come inside and eat with us?" K looked up to him, "Sure." When they re-entered the cafeteria Mel was still eating with the boys, but she looked more reserved, more scared. "She hates being alone," K whispered to Colt as they passed. Colt nodded. He had feared something was wrong, like they hurt her or something.   
"She doesn't mean it," K told Rocky, "don't take it out on her please. She always jumps to conclusion. Or do take it out on her, but don't mean it. Just scare her a little."   
Rocky nodded, he hadn't been mad. He hadn't been jealous, but he had been a little hurt. "K this is my good friend Emily, and that is my other good friend Lisa."   
"Hi," K smiled, "Lisa and I have met, but I don't think I've met you Emily."   
"You haven't," Emily stated quickly forcing a large spoon of corn in her mouth.   
"Well it is nice to meet you," K said.   
"I wish I shared your enthusiasm," Emily growled. K was taken aback.   
"Emily!" Lisa said.   
"I'm sorry," Emily said as her cheeks flushed.   
"It's okay, I realize that I'm new and I am getting a lot of attention. Mel and I, we just want to make friends while we are here."   
"While you are here?" Colt asked.   
"Yes, while we are here. We may not be here as long as we had hoped, I know that we said Mrs. Crawford adopted us; however that is not entirely the case. You see Mrs. Crawford is working on the papers to have us adopted, we are currently foster children."   
"See, I told you," Emily smiled, "I knew that was weird."  
"I'm sorry?" K asked, "What do you mean?"  
"Do you know your past K, or are you without one?" Emily asked bluntly.   
Rocky nearly fell out of his seat, Colt almost grabbed Emily to cover her,   
mouth, and Lisa choked on a forkful of mashed potatoes.   
K stared at her for a few minutes and then she, kind of, laughed, "Of course."  
"K you don't have to answer her, don't listen to her," Colt said.  
"Shhh," Emily said addressing Colt, and then turning back to K, "and you know it?"  
K nodded, "yes, I think so."  
"Really? You think so? You know your parents? Where they abusive, is that why you got plopped somewhere?"  
"EMILY!" Rocky said.  
"It's okay," K raised her hand, "people are curious, and I understand. I would be."  
"Then answer the question…" Emily said.  
"What about them?" K asked.  
"Did they abuse you?"  
"Of course not!" K exclaimed.  
"Then what!? Why are you here, why is Mel here?" Emily's jealous took over.  
K looked to the ground. "Don't listen to her," Colt said, "You don't have to talk to her anymore."  
K nodded. "I'm done Emily," she stated matter-of-factly.  
The lunch bell rang, and neither Mel nor K had touched their lunches. Mel because she was afraid, and K because she was defending herself.  
"Hey," Rocky turned to K, "what are you guys doing next weekend?"  
"Nothing yet, how come?"  
"Because we are going to a Renaissance Festival next weekend, and maybe you and Mel would like to join us?" Rocky smiled.  
"Oh sure, but…what is a Renaissance Festival?"  
Rocky laughed, "You know, with knights, and jousting, and fancy long dresses, Renaissance stuff. It is outside in an open field with lots of people walking around pretending to be from back then?"  
"Oh, yeah. That will get really fun. I am sure Mel will love to go."  
"Cool," Rocky smiled.  
K turned her attention to Colt, "you don't mind, do you?"  
"No, I was going to invite you myself, Rocky just beat me to it."  
"Okay," she said.  
"Hey, I'll walk you to your next class."  
K blushed, "Okay."  
"No," Emily told Lisa, "I don't like them at all."  
Lisa just laughed.  



	2. Flame, Venus, Enigma Part 2

When Colt went outside, K was waiting for him, leaning over the fence.   
"Hey," she smiled.  
"Hey," he said, "what are you doing here?"  
"Hoping you would come outside," she grinned.  
"Here I am," he said raising his eyebrows, "you could have just come and got me."  
"Now, what fun would that be?" she laughed, leaping over the fence.  
He smiled at her nervously, it was true, she made him nervous. "Wow, that was a neat trick. I couldn't have done that as graceful as you."  
"Yeah? Well, that will be my means of visiting you then."  
"You talk to Mel yet?"  
K shook her head, "She wouldn't even look at me on the bus ride home. It is her fault, not mine. But she did ask me to see if you could get Rocky to call her."  
"I'll do my best."  
"Thanks," K looked down at the ground, "hey I know you are a ninja, and I was thinking, maybe you could teach me something?"  
"What's that?" Colt lit up.  
"Meditation. Do you know how?"  
"Sure, it's not hard," Colt shrugged.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"Anything else?"  
"Yeah," she elbowed him, "anything you'll show me."  
"Cool! I'd love to. I will teach you all I know." He smiled, "you are really interested."  
She nodded, "I have always wanted to learn an art. How about we start tomorrow?"  
"Okay," he agreed.  
"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow, same time okay? Hey don't forget to tell Rocky."  
"I won't."   
K disappeared and Colt bolted into the house. "ROCKY!" he called, "ROCKY!" He said throwing the door open, "K wants me to teach her karate. Isn't that just the best?"  
"Yeah, whatever," Rocky looked up from him book briefly to acknowledge him, and then went back to it.  
"Oh, and Mel wants you to call her," he tagged on to the end.  
"WHAT!? Really? Okay, I gotta go down stairs," Rocky leapt up, marked his book and took off downstairs.  
"What about me?" Tum asked, he hadn't left the room since the previous day, "did Jaz ask about me?"  
Colt shook his head, "no."  
"Oh," Tum tum looked down to the ground very disappointed.  
Just then Mrs.Douglas knocked on the door, "Tum tum, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure," Tum tum said hopping off the bed and walking out along side his mother.  
"Okay Tum tum, I know it has only been a day," Mrs.Douglas said, "But how do you feel about what has happened?"  
They stood just outside the door. "Uh, well, I knew when I did it, it would get me in trouble. But I still feel good about protecting someone."  
"Come on," Mrs.Douglas said walking downstairs with him, "I think you understand what happened and why your father and I decided to punish you that way. And we also think that you have had enough. So, you are free. Someone is here to see you."  
They stopped at the foot of the staircase, and on the couch sat Jaz. "Hi Tum tum," she said.  
"Hi," he gulped.  
"You're free to go with her," Mrs.Douglas smiled at her son.  
Tum tum looked up to his mother for guidence, he had no idea how to treat a girl, but he knew he wanted to go with her. There was no doubt in his mind that he liked her.  
She smiled down to him, and slipping a 20 bill in his pocket she whispered, "you pay for everything, treat her nice and everything will go smoothly."  
Tum tum sighed. 'Mom's always know what to do,' he thought to himself.  
  
Tum tum and Jaz rode their bikes up to the small city just outside their town.   
"Hey, what made you decide to come over to my house today?" He asked quietly.  
Jaz shrugged, "Who knows why we do what we do? I just know that I am extremely lonely."  
"Yeah?" Tum tum asked.  
She nodded.  
"How come?"  
She shrugged again, "I just am…I guess I miss my family."  
"Oh," Tum tum didn't know what to do now. Where was mom when he needed her? "Hey, I noticed you always wear long dresses, why?"  
"I don't know, it is how I feel comfortable."  
Tum tum smiled, "That is good, comfort is always good. They look nice too."  
"Thanks," Jaz said. She knew K would die if she saw her now, she was so relaxed. Jaz smiled, it felt really good to be causal.  
They talked and walked together the whole afternoon. Tum tum bought them ice cream and candy, Jaz admitted to him that she had never dreamed of eating such things. Tum tum had been shocked, his comment was, "No wonder you're so skinny. Well, I'll see what I can to about that." She had laughed. They went to the park. Justin was there. They had talked to him for several minutes, and decided that Justin was too mundane for their liking and moved on. The sun was beginning to set.  
"I guess we better get moving," Jaz suggested.  
Tum tum looked to the ground, he didn't want to leave her yet. He knew they should be getting home, but how could he keep her just a few minutes longer. Then it hit him, "Yeah, you are right. But…"  
"But?"  
"But we have to watch the sun set first, it'll be great."  
"You don't strike me as a sunset kind of guy."  
"Well, maybe I am." Tum tum puffed up his chest.  
"Well," she thought on it, "I am a sunset kind of girl. Lead the way to the best view."  
Tum tum nearly kicked himself for that one, he had never seen a sunset. And he knew even less about where to go for the best view. Then it hit him, he knew the best spot. He offered his hand to help her up off the curb, "I know, but we have to hurry or we'll miss it."  
She took his offered hand, "Okay."   
She had difficulty keeping up with him, she was not in the shape he was…in fact it was though she didn't ride bikes very often. But they made it to Tum tum's spot. It was a small cliff near the Douglas home. He and his brothers spent many days practicing there after coming back from Grandpa's. And he was right, the view was breathtaking. Tum tum had never thought he would notice such a thing. But when he looked at it, with the beautiful girl at his side, the colors seemed to come to life. He had never experienced a more perfect moment in all of his life.  
She seemed to melt, her head had somehow found it's way to Tum's shoulder. He could feel her breathe, she sucked in a deep breath when the sun vanished completely.  
She looked up to him, "it's comforting, like it's all you need to know that tomorrow will bring a new day. Putting all the rotten stuff behind you, or looking forward to the continuation of a new beginning."  
Tum tum looked down to her, was he supposed to feel this way? Everything seemed different in that moment, like she had just explained. He leaned into her, she didn't move. He leaned a little closer. She still remained. His mouth was mere inches from hers, and she still didn't move. His lower lip trembled, and he could feel her body quiver. She leaned a little closer to him, and time seemed to slow as their lips came within touching distance, and then…"TUM TUM!" It was dad. Both of them nearly jumped from their skin. He even heard her give a little squeek.  
Tum tum rolled his eyes, "I gotta go, that's my dad."  
"I do too," She said, "I hope Mrs. Crawford isn't worried."  
"Yeah, me too."  
She stood and looked down to him, "Well, bye."  
"Yeah, bye."  
She turned to go.   
"Wait," he said.  
She turned, hopeful. "Yes?"  
"Will I see you tomorrow?"  
"You can count on it," she smiled at him, and then disappeared.  
When Tum tum got home Rocky was still on the phone and Colt was watching T.V. All Tum could think about was the kiss he just missed.  
  
3 days later K met Colt at the fence, she had been training for 3 days. She hopped over the fence. "I think I am making progress."  
"Well, you can kick now," Colt smiled with satisfaction.  
"I'm here," they heard from the other side of the fence.  
"Mel?" Colt asked.  
She climbed over the fence, not quite as graceful as K, but she made it.  
"Hey Mel," K smiled, "what are you doing here?"  
"I have come to learn too, I want to be a ninja. A girl needs to know how to protect herself, right?" Mel pulled her long black hair up in a bun. She wore sweats, and looked ready for practice.  
Colt stared at her. One student was enough, he didn't know if he could handle two. Just then Rocky appeared at the door. "Mel," he smiled, "how's it going?"  
She glided over to him and brushed her fingers along his cheek, it hadn't taken them a day to make up. Rocky had, in fact, asked to be her official boyfriend. She hadn't thought twice, she was Rocky's girl. She looked up into his deep green eyes, "I want to be a ninja Rocky."  
Colt looked over to Rocky with a grin, "Come on man, we can work together."  
"Sure," Rocky said with admiration, Mel succeeded in impressing him daily, "I am all for you learning to be a ninja."  
Mel smiled, "Cool."  
  
2 more days and both girls were sweating and panting, fighting one another. Rocky and Colt took pride in their apprentices, Tum tum was even helping. Mr. Douglas appeared in the back door, "Boys?"  
He had watched for several minutes, although he didn't agree with ninja, he took pleasure in watching the boys…they were good at what they did.  
"Yeah dad?" Rocky turned to his father.  
"I have been watching you all week long."  
"Yeah, I had noticed you were home all week long," Colt snickered.  
Mr. Douglas ignored his adventurous son, "I have watched K and Mel leap over that fence daily."  
All four of them looked to the ground. "I am sorry Mr. Douglas." K said.  
"Don't be sorry K, I am the one who is sorry. I was thinking perhaps tomorrow, since it's Saturday, and I have the weekend off, we could put a door in that fence. Just for you girls."  
Colt lit up, "That would be great!"  
"Dad?" Rocky asked, "can we still borrow the car to go to the festival on Sunday?"  
"Sure Sam." Mr. Douglas said, and went back inside.  
"Cool, that means your dad welcomes us all the way," Mel exclaimed.  
Rocky nodded, "he likes you guys."  
Just then they all heard something over near the fence. They all turned, and just on their side of the fence stood Jaz, "I am ready." She stated solemnly.  
"What?" Tum tum asked.  
"I need this too," she looked to him pitifully, "teach me?"  
Tum tum smiled, "Of course."  
  
Sunday morning came early. Mel, K, and Jaz were up at dawn and ready an hour later. They came over to the Douglas's house at 7am.   
Mel knocked, and Mr. Douglas answered the door.  
"Morning lady's…wow, you look nice," he smiled letting them in.  
Mel bowed gracefully, she lore a long fluffy medieval dress. It was a pale blue with white lace lining and dark velvety sleeves. K was dressed as a sword's woman, in tight brown leather pants, and an earth tone tunic that looked as if it had been through many battles. She had a hooded cape draped around her neck. Jaz was dress as perhaps a wizardess or sorceress, she had on a red robe; trimmed in black. The hood was pulled up around her face and her hands were folded across her chest in the long bell-like sleeves.  
"Thank you," Mel said when she stood again.  
"The boys are almost ready, I know that they wanted to spend the day there. However they are very tired, putting the door in took a lot out of them," Mr. Douglas said. "Boys! The girls are here for you!" Mr. Douglas called.  
"Coming," Tum tum called a yawn in his voice.  
Moments later the boys appeared. Rocky almost fell down the stairs, Mel looked like an angel to him. Colt gave a slight snicker, he always knew he would choose a tough girl. Tum tum didn't know what to think.  
The boys were all dressed period too. Rocky was dressed like a noble man, if it was a tournament day he would be clad in armor; however today was the day of a festival. He wore the grab of a prince. White leggings clung to his musclely legs, a freshly pressed tunic around his chest. Colt was dressed as a musician, bards they were called. His guitar strapped to his back, a lute he called it. Colt's dress was that of a commoner, brown leggings, a brown tunic, and journeyman's boots. Tum tum looked like a thief. He wore a black poet shirt, and black leggings. He had a phony dagger strapped to his thigh, and his hair was slicked back to keep it from his eyes.  
"Wow, what a group we make," K smiled.  
"I am so sore," Tum tum complained.  
"I told you," Mr. Douglas looked down to the girls, "I told you they were tired."  
K smiled up at their father and then looking back to the boys she smiled, "where did you guys get the costumes?"  
"Mom is an awesome seamstress. I was thinking the same thing about you guys…I thought you didn't know what the festival was about?" Rocky asked.  
"It just took some refreshing," Mel smiled.  
"Well, are you guys ready? Or are we going to stand here and talk about it all day?" Colt jumped in.  
"We're ready," K smiled.  
"Good, so are we."  
  
The field was set, the knights were jousting, the vendors were selling, and the chefs were cooking. It was a beautiful day.  
K smiled over to Mel, "this is going to be a glorious day."  
Mel nodded.  
"Mmmm, food," Tum tum said. Rocky and Colt rolled their eyes. "I definitely could have handled living back then. It smells so yummy."  
"Only if you could afford it," Mel said, "and by the look for your class…you would be picking out of garbage cans."  
"Hey!" Tum tum protested, "I'm going for food." He turned to Jaz and with a wide smile he asked, "want something?"  
She shook her head, "No, thank you."   
Tum tum put his hands on his hips, "You can't say that, you never eat Jaz! Of course you want something."  
She looked surprised for a minute and then changed back to her solemn self, "okay, but I am coming with you to see what I want."  
"That's better," he smiled at her, "well, what are we waiting for," he took her hand, in the back of his mind he still wanted that kiss, "let's go."  
"Well, my lady," she said to Mel, and turning to Rocky she bowed, "your highness…I supposed I am off. With your permission of course?"  
Rocky waved his hand with a proud look, "You may go wizardess. And keep that thief out of my site."  
Tum tum just growled under his breath, he should have chosen the prince as well.  
K just laughed, Rocky could play along well.  
"Let's go watched the jousting," Colt suggested.  
"Yes, let's do that," K agreed.  
"What do you say Rocky?" Mel looked at him hopeful.  
"Sure, as you wish my princess."  
They all hung over the rail watching in suspense as armored men on horseback charged one another. They smashed one another breaking lance after lance, some fought on foot when thrown from their horses. Finally one was named victor. Everyone cheered, and it was time he chose a lady.  
"Wait!" Mel cried.  
Everyone, knights audience, everyone looked at her.  
She smiled and lifted her chin, "Before you are called the champion," she began, "I demand that you battle my swordswoman. Blade against blade."  
K turned to Mel with a surprised look, she whispered harshly "Mel, what are you doing? Do you wish me to die?!"  
  
"Trust me," Mel smiled taking K's hand to help her over the fence.  
"I have heard that too many times before to believe it now," K argued quietly.  
"K!" Colt ran to her side, "Are you sure this is a good idea, I don't want you to get hurt."  
K looked at Mel, and Mel smiled back. K looked over to Colt, "I'll be fine…I promise."  
Colt studied her intently, "You better be," he turned to Mel, "or you are going to be very sorry Princess."  
Mel turned her nose up, "I won't be sorry, my swordswoman is the best in the realm."  
Colt grabbed Mel's arm and jerking her hard in his direction he snapped, "this isn't a game Mel!"  
Mel looked into his eyes very serious, "No it's not, you're right there."  
Colt let go of Mel and looked at her for an answer. She was acting so strangely. Mel and Colt turned around just in time to see one of the knights leading K out in front of the armored knight.  
The knight bowed to her without a word. She did likewise. She looked to her side, only a wooden sword hung there. She heard the knight laugh bitterly. He grabbed one of the men next to him and stole his sword. He stepped closer to K, and turned the sword in K's direction. Before taking the sword K had the opportunity to get a decent look at the guy's size and stature. He was a rather small man, but it was obvious that he was powerful. She quickly grabbed the sword as he made small circles around her. K was surprised to find that the sword wasn't nearly as heavy as these burly men made them out to be.  
"Do you know how to use that?" He laughed.  
"I'm sure I can figure it out," she snapped.  
"Cocky," he said, surprised. "You haven't changed." Before he had finished his last word he came down on her with the sword. K leapt back. The crowd oh'ed.   
"What did you say?" She said while dodging.  
"Shall I give you a lesson on how to use that before I smash you?"  
K wrinkled her brow. The crowd was getting into it, as though it was part of the show. Rocky and Colt stood wide-eyed and fearing for K's safety. K's heart was racing, she was fearful of this large man. Why had she let Mel do this to her again?  
K spit in his direction, "Never!" She lashed out at him with the large awkward sword. To the knight's surprise he had to dodge her blow. She swung again. It was obvious that it came natural to this girl. They attacked one another, sparks flying at the clanking of metal. Mel smiled, but she knew K's heart wasn't in it. The battle went on for several minutes while the crowed roared with enthusiasm. Finally the knight forced K to her knee. Her sword still blocking his.  
"Yield?" He asked.  
"Yes." She said pushing his sword away.  
"Say it, I want to hear it," he said.  
"I…" she paused, "YIELD!"  
He dropped his sword, K wiped her brow with the back of her arm.  
He turned to the crowd and raising his arms to hush them he said, "And now for my lady," he announced while removing his helmet. A deadly silence fell over the crowd. He was a handsome man of perhaps 20 years of age. He had long dark hard that fell ruggedly about his face. He turned on his heels and offered a hand to K. She looked up to him wide-eyed, unable to speak. "The one brave enough to fight myself."  
She took his offered hand, as etiquette called. And with a weak smile she gave the crowd a wave.  
Mel slapped Colt on the back and said, "Told you."  
Colt's face was a vibrant shade of red, this man chose his woman. Rocky still stared.  
"Wow," Rocky said, "she's pretty good. Definite potential."  
Once the crowd had dispersed K ripped her hand from his, "Balthisar!" She turned to him with disgust, "what are you doing here!?"  
He laughed at her, "Ahhh Lady Kelsey, I have always wanted to hear you tell me you yield."  
"Oooh," K hissed, "didn't I tell you before we left…I hate you!"  
"Many times, now where is Jaz?"  
K looked around, "Does it really matter? You have not yet answered my question, what are you doing here?"  
"You haven't answered mine…where is she?"  
"She doesn't want to see you."  
The man K called Balthisar looked hurt. "Damn it K, why so harsh all the time?"  
"I'm sorry Bal, she is with Tum tum…they went for food."  
"Tum tum?" Balthisar looked even more damaged, "And she…she eats for him."  
K nodded, "I think she likes him."  
Balthisar scowled, "well we'll just have to meet this man who has captured my lady's heart."  
"Come on Bal, meet our friends."  
"Mel," he said with a tiny bow.  
"Bal, how are you?"  
"Well. And you?"  
"Well, any word?"  
Balthisar nodded, "Later, okay?"  
"Sure. This is Rocky, my Prince. And that is Colt, K's bard." Mel said.  
"Please to meet you gentlemen."  
Rocky smiled with a nod. Colt's only reaction was the raising of one of his eyebrows.  
"You know this guy?" Colt asked.  
K nodded, "Yes, he is an old friend."  
Colt still looked skeptical.  
"Hey Balthisar," K said, "I think I saw Jaz over there. You couldn't possibly miss her."  
"I'll meet up with you guys later." Balthisar told them as he trotted off in the direction K had pointed.  
"He won't win her heart, even as a knight." Mel sighed.  
K shook her head in agreement.  
  
Tum tum and Jaz had picked up all kinds of wonderful food and were now happily munching on the mini feast they had created.   
"Pass me the turkey leg?" Tum tum asked.  
Jaz gladly did so, "this is good stuff Tum tum, you have a way of picking out food."  
Tum tum smiled, "thank you Jaz."  
"Hey watch this, I can show you a trick," she backed away from the table a bit.  
"Okay, I'm watching," Tum tum smiled with a mouthful of Turkey.  
Jaz reached deep into one of her bell-like sleeves and pulled from them a fistful of fire.  
"Woah!" Tum tum smiled.  
She tossed the ball of flame from one hand to the other, until finally it appeared as though she got board…even though she had drawn a crowd. She tossed the ball high into the air, and when it came back down into her hands it was gone.  
"Wow," Tum tum said, along with several other passers-by. When she returned to her seat Tum tum asked, "How did you do that?"  
"Does a magician ever tell their secret?"  
Tum tum shook his head no.  
"Well, perhaps one day I will tell you. But not now."  
Tum tum laughed, damn she was cool.  
"A Rouge?" They heard.  
Both Tum tum and Jaz looked up to see who had spoken to them.  
"Balthisar." Jaz whispered quietly and then more audible, "Yes, that is what he is."  
"Why is a Lady of your beauty associating with such riffraff?"  
"When does anyone associate with anyone out of their class?" Jaz played off of Balthisar's question, "such as yourself Sir Knight?"  
"Wizards are above the thieves," Balthisar argued.  
"Yes, My Lord, but mages are not in the same class as the knights. Where is your history?"  
"When they are the daughters to the King's advisors they are."  
"And who says I am the daughter to the King's advisor?"  
"Oh, well perhaps I had you mistaken for the wrong magic user."  
"Perhaps," Jaz said sitting next to Tum tum. Balthisar squeezed his eyes shut, he realized he had backed himself into that corner. Even if he hadn't Jaz would have a way of doing it herself, she was a quick lady.  
"Is this man giving you trouble m'lady?" Tum tum said finally diving headfirst into the conversation.  
"No dear," Jaz said putting her hand on his forearm.  
Balthisar sucked in a deep breath, she called him dear…and she touched his arm.  
Balthisar took the glove from his hand and dropped it on the table in front of Tum tum, "for the Lady's honor." Balthisar suggested.  
Tum tum reached out and picked up the glove with a confused look on his face. He turned to him, "Huh? I think you dropped his big guy."  
"Oh no!" Rocky, Colt, Mel, and K had just arrived.  
"What?" Tum tum asked.   
Jaz looked over to him with a worried look, "I wish I had seen sooner what was going on."  
"Too late now," Mel said, "he accepted the challenge."  
  
"I DID WHAT?" Tum tum asked in shock.  
"You accepted the offered glove, a battle challenge," Mel explained.  
"I did?" Tum tum asked.  
"Yes," K said sadly.  
"That's right, you did," Balthisar smiled.  
Tum tum only looked up to the man with his eyes. "I'll take you."  
Balthisar laughed.  
"No," Jaz jumped in, "I will accept the challenge in his place."  
Everyone looked over to her in shock, she was so tiny…there was no possible way she could fight this large man.  
"You can't do that," Balthisar said.  
"It's true that someone can accept an offer of battle for someone else…correct?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess," Balthisar said.  
"Fine, than I accept," Jaz said.  
"But I don't want to fight you."  
"Good then it's decided, you yield, and we win." Jaz turned and took her seat again next to Tum tum. Colt gave a small snicker, he remembered when she had given him the run around the day they met.  
Rocky, Colt, Mel, and K spent the rest of the day walking around the festival playing with crowds as thought they were really royalty, Balthisar trailing close behind. Tum tum and Jaz also adventured around the fields, seeing what there was to see and staying in character. The group went home with the warm feeling of excitement and entertainment. Balthisar had left promising Mel, K, and Jaz he would visit them in a few days.  
  
The next two weeks were the longest of their lives. It was filled with final exams and summer fever. Mel, K, and Jaz were always wiped out, training everyday wore hard on them. Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum were eager to get away for the summer and up to Grandpa's cabin.  
"Kick," Rocky ordered.  
"I can't kick any more, Rocky," Mel complained dropping down at the Douglas's picnic table.   
"She's right Rocky," Colt said, "there is nothing more we can teach them, they have been doing the same kicks for the past three days straight."  
"How would Grandpa teach them?" Tum tum asked aloud.  
"That's it!" Colt said, snapping his fingers.  
"What's it?" K asked.  
"You could come to Grandpa's with us, there is no more that we can teach you…but Grandpa could teach you everything."  
"I don't know," Mel said, "Grandpa will be way harder on us than you have been."  
"Stop it Mel," K said, "I'd love to go. What do you say Jaz?"  
Jaz shrugged, "Sure, I've got nothing else to do all summer."  
"We have to call Grandpa, and make sure it is okay with him," Rocky explained, "but overall I think it is a great idea. What do you say Tum?"  
"YEAH! I think it'd be great," Tum tum admitted.  
"Come on Mel, what do you say?" K asked.  
"Okay, but I better not get too dirty. I guess it'll be okay," Mel said.  
"Cool," Colt said, "we leave tomorrow, I better go call Grandpa right now."  
  
The next morning all 6 of them were riding to the woods in Grandpa's giant boat of a car. With the top down all of them were singing along with songs on the radio, save Grandpa. Once to the cabin Grandpa let the boys off to their upstairs room, and took the girls across the house.  
"This will be your room girls," Grandpa smiled.  
It was a quaint room big enough for the three of them with three little beds made on the ground.  
"Thank you Mr.Tanaka," K smiled setting her bag at her feet.  
"Please, call me Grandpa," he said with a smile.  
"Absolutely…Grandpa," K said.  
"You girls can get your things set up and then come out and we'll make breakfast."  
They all nodded.  
"It's tiny," Mel said looking around.  
"Mel, can you ever be satisfied?" Jaz asked.  
"Can you?" Mel argued.  
"I am now," Jaz glared at Mel.  
"Knock it off, you scare me," Mel said.  
"Stop it both of you, this is going to be a great time," K said. "Give it a chance Mel. Jaz lay off, you know you terrify Mel…just leave her alone."  
"She should feel safe when I am near," Jaz smiled.  
"Yeah, when I am not under your wrath," Mel said under her breath.  
"I hope Bal doesn't follow us," K said, "I just want to be left alone now."  
Mel and Jaz nodded together.  
  
They started training that day, it was obvious that Grandpa wanted to jump right in and get the girl's feet wet for his style of training.  
"First we will begin with exercises," Grandpa explained.  
"Okay," K said, "What shall we do?"  
Grandpa pointed over to a group of tires that were tired together with rope that extended out from the tires. "You pull me, up the hill…over there." The girls followed Grandpa's finger that pointed to a large hill hidden by trees, far off in the distance. Mel heaved a great sigh. "Boy's you practice the routines we learned last summer."  
"WHAT!?" Mel exclaimed, "you mean all by our selves?"  
Grandpa laughed, as did the boys. "Yes, my child, all by yourselves."  
Mel jabbed an accusatory finger into K's chest, "and this is all your fault, "what a great idea"," she mimicked.  
Grandpa lay a calm hand on Mel's shoulder, "it is evident that you dear, are full of fire. But trust me, and ask the boys, you will get used to my kind of exercise."  
Jaz said nothing, she simply walked over to the contraption and found her place in the line, at the back. She waited silently for the others to stop arguing.   
Soon Mel found herself leading the way up a steep incline while Grandpa sat on the tires reading a book. But the time they were done and had come back down the hill, which was really the trick (keeping Grandpa from running them over by sliding down the hill), it was time for lunch. The second part of the day was spent the same way.  
The next morning Grandpa woke the girls with a test. The one he used to use on the boys, a bamboo stick with a leaf on the end of it…to tickle their noses. Surprisingly all three of them passed.  
The second day was spent very similarly to the first. Much exercise for the girls, and practicing for the boys; this time with the light up dummy. It didn't take much for Mel to complain again. Grandpa eased her mind with a few kind words. The boys found it odd that Grandpa trusted them enough to practice on their own, but the even more bizarre part was that they did it without question and no breaks as if Grandpa were watching them the whole time.  
Grandpa kept a hard watch over the children making sure no time was spent in one another's rooms, but he gave them their time to socialize. However, many times the girls were too tired to do anything but fall fast asleep.  
One night, about two weeks into their training, when Grandpa had gone to bed and the boys were surely fast asleep Mel, K, and Jaz sat up and talked.   
"K this is kicking my butt, really I think I am going to die," Mel wined.  
"Mel, think of it like your sword training, it isn't much different," K said.  
"It is," Jaz said, "I am tired."  
"Yes, but you don't sword fight little lady," K said.  
"I guess," Mel said, "I hadn't thought of it that way."  
"See, it's really great to get the body moving like that," K said.  
"I just want to get to the training part," Mel said.  
"We will," K smiled, "when Grandpa thinks we are ready."  
"I am ready know!"  
"I think it'll be soon, but as long as you behave that way he'll never think we are ready," K told Mel.  
"I guess," Mel said looking to the ground, "Hey K…do you think…"  
K smiled, "I was thinking the same thing…let's go."  
"K, are you sure?" Jaz asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. Everyone is asleep. Do you think something is wrong?"  
"I don't know," Jaz said, "I just don't think we should let our guard down no matter how far away from the city we are."  
"Okay we'll take that into consideration," Mel said reaching into one of the many bags she had brought along. She pulled out a beautiful sheathed long sword. K leaned over and the sword she had brought along in her solitary bag. Jaz picked up a tiny leather bound book she had brought along.  
"Let's go," K said.  
The three of them slid out of the cabin without making a sound. They slipped into the far woods that they had been exercising in.  
"We should be far enough away now not to make any sound that will wake them," K said.  
Mel pulled her sword from its intricately designed sheath. "Ready then?"  
K nodded pointing her sword at Mel. Jaz had assumed a safe spot far away from the Mel and K, she had her nose pressed firmly in her book. Somehow the darkness didn't bother her.  
Mel lunged for K, K blocked Mel's blow. The two broke into a fierce sword fight.  
"I meant to ask you awhile ago," Mel said between blocks and slashes, "why did you let Balthisar win that fight?"  
K continued the battle simply, "it would have looked strange to the crowd and to the guys if I had won. It was difficult telling that bafoon that I yield. You are getting slow."  
"I am out of practice."  
"Me too," K smiled blocking a stray blow made by Mel. "Perry, Mel, Perry."  
"Defend K," Mel said.  
The sword's clanking didn't even affect Jaz who was still happily studying away.  
What the girls didn't know was that the little old ninja master that has opted to train them was watching from a nearby tree in amusement.  



	3. Flame, Venus, Enigma Part 3

The next morning they were all up at the crack of dawn, as Grandpa wished it. The girls were very groggy due to their extrusions after hours. Grandpa pretended to ignore their tiredness, and went right on with training.  
"Today, you all shall work together," he said, "Boys you will help teach them the first practice routines I taught you. But first, we must learn the moves. I understand that you all know how to kick and punch properly, so now we must put it together in motion."  
Grandpa paired them up appropriately, by size.  
"Is this going to be hard?" Mel asked Rocky in a whisper.  
"No…it's not so bad," he smiled.  
"Alright," K said, "I am ready to learn."  
Colt laughed, "You sure are determined."  
K nodded, "Sometimes."  
The next couple weeks were spent in intense Kata training. Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum doing most of the training. Grandpa had planned it that way, he wanted to put the boys in that position of power. Grandpa was testing what the boys new by teaching the girls what they knew, and in doing so, he could see how much the boys had really learned.  
The girls had spent many late nights out in the far woods and were tired most of the time, Grandpa had let it go for sometime. He was trying to understand them, but still he found them a mystery.  
"Tomorrow morning," Grandpa told them at the end of training on this day, "we will begin weapon fighting. Boys, you are experts in all the weapons I have shown you. Now, it is your turn to give your knowledge to our new trainees."  
Jaz sucked in a quick tight breath.  
The boys all snapped to a salute, "SIR!"  
In all reality this training had worn them out as well. They had never imagined that training others could be such a difficult chore. Making sure the body was in proper alignment while kicking, punches were strong and controlled, it was all a learning experience; and in their heart they knew that was what summer training was about. Colt was completely in his element, he loved summers at Grandpa's. Rocky was mostly deep in thought. And, as always, Tum tum was good humored.  
"These are the weapons with which each of you shall learn first," Grandpa said revealing a table with 3 different weapons laid out on it.  
"Melissa," Grandpa began taking the katana off the table, "Rocky shall help you master this weapon. It is a special ninja sword. I have no doubt that you shall learn quickly how to use this."   
Mel cocked an eyebrow. 'How could he know?' She thought.  
"This," Grandpa picked up the long wooden stick, "is a bow. K you shall learn how to attack with this. You are the most versatile and you should have no problem learning this simple yet complicated weapon."  
K bowed while accepting the bow.  
"And, you, little one," Grandpa said turning to Jaz, "will learn this." He picked up two beautifully polished si. "These weapons are called si. They can be very dangerous. They have always been a kind of mystery, and because I can not figure you out perhaps these will suit you best."  
He extended them to her, but she hesitated in taking the offered weapons. K looked over to her in the realization that she would not do well with real weapons. Jaz reached out slowly, and once in her hands Tum tum could feel her body tremble. She squeezed them tightly for 10 seconds, and then dropped to her knees on all fours and emptied the contents of her stomach.  
She quickly stood, leaving the si on the ground, she brushed the knees of her pants off. Still pale faced she turned without a word and went into the house. Grandpa and K followed her. The others stood for several seconds in shock.  
"Jaz," K said taking her cousins shoulders, "I am so sorry I made you come out here."  
"Let me go," Jaz said pushing away, "I'm fine."  
"Jasell, Kelsey," Grandpa began while getting a cool glass of water from the refrigerator for Jaz, "do you care to tell me what is going on?"  
"I don't know what you mean?" Jaz said sitting at the table and taking the offered glass.  
"I have seen you out in the western woods," Grandpa offered, "several times."  
K looked up to him, "It's nothing odd. Nothing that you would find strange, just practice."  
"What kind of practice and why?"  
"Because we enjoy it. Mel and I have always wanted to sword fight, and we used to take classes in it."  
Grandpa looked over to K in a skeptical manner. "And what of this display?" He looked to Jaz.  
"Ahh, she is terrified of weapons, and she can't handle them well. That is why she doesn't sword fight," K explained brushing one of Jaz's stray hairs from her face.  
"Okay," Grandpa said, "I am giving you the rest of the day off. You and the boys are welcome to do whatever you like." He smiled at them, he had enjoyed their company. The girls were entertaining to him, but he still couldn't figure out what they were hiding. "Oh, and one more thing."  
K and Jaz looked up to him.  
"No more late nights, okay?"  
"Okay," K smiled.  
"I will give you time to practice your art in the day time, and if you do not wish the boys to know I will not tell them. And Jaz I will teach you myself tomorrow, without the weapons."  
"Thank you Grandpa," K said.  
Once he had gone, K looked over to Jaz who was still sipping the water.  
"What?" K asked, "you are thinking something."  
"Yes," Jaz said putting the water down gently, "I think this is all getting too real. We are getting involved, and that isn't safe. We can't let them figure us out."  
"Well, it's not safe to go home yet," K said seriously, "besides do you really want to leave Tum?"  
"No, and that is the problem," Jaz looked sad, "K, you know me better than anyone, except perhaps my mother. I have never been attached to anyone, or anything for that matter. I never cared either way about anything, but Tum tum…I couldn't let anything happen to him…ever. I don't want him to hurt, I only want to see him happy. And that is dangerous to me, too dangerous. I can't be attached, I can't! And neither can you. But I know you are. Our parents will string us up as it is. Mel, she has been the worst, already verbally giving her heart to Rocky. But what would he say if she told him the truth? And Colt? What would he think?"  
"He'd never believe me."  
"Exactly, be glad you aren't a "girlfriend". Don't you feel bad deceiving him?"  
"I am not deceptive."  
"You don't think so, nor do I. But you have to see it from his side, he would certainly think so. I think we need to get away from this place. Just disappear."  
"NO!" K told Jaz harshly, "we aren't going anywhere."  
Jaz stood abruptly, "Fine, but you'll be sorry." And with that she turned and went back out side.  
"We have the rest of the day off," Tum tum told Jaz excitedly, "we can hang out the rest of the day!"  
"Great," Jaz said without a hint of happiness, she just stated it.  
"Jaz? Are you okay?" Tum tum stepped closer to her.  
"I'm fine, now leave me alone," Jaz said and turned away from him.  
Tum tum felt his heart sink, and a tear well up in his eye, "Jaz?" he questioned softly.  
"I said I want to be alone." She said folding her arms across her chest.  
"Okay, Jaz…okay," Tum tum turned away as a puppy who had just been whipped.  
Jaz just began to walk, she wanted nothing other than to be alone. She knew she had hurt Tum tum, and she couldn't bear herself at the moment. She wanted to feel like herself again, not like a girl in love.  
Colt met K at the door.  
"Have you seen Jaz?"  
"No," Colt said quickly, "but Grandpa gave us the rest of the day off, I thought maybe you'd go for a walk with me, I know how you love nature. It's really cool out here. I know some great places."  
"Yeah, sure, but I need to see Jaz first," K said.  
"She'll be back later, just come with me?" Colt offered his hand.  
K couldn't help but smile, she took his offered hand. "Yeah, I can talk to her later."  
Colt smiled.  
Rocky and Mel had opted to go swimming in the nearby river, kissing and flirting the whole time.  
Colt took K to a beautiful open field about a mile past Grandpa's cabin. The lilacs were just in bloom and covered the entire open area.  
"Oh, Colt it's breathtaking." K said placing a hand on her chest.  
"I thought you'd like it," Colt said sliding his arm around her waist, "K, I was thinking, we have been friends for awhile now…maybe you'd do me the honor of being your boyfriend?"  
K's heart stopped, she wanted to say yes, but what if Jaz was right. 'Who am I kidding,' K thought, 'Jaz is right.'  
"K?" Colt said.  
She looked over to him, he was so handsome, so wonderful. She knew she should say no, but "Yes, yes of course."  
"Really?" Colt smiled.  
She nodded, "Really."  
He put both arms around her and hugged her tenderly. She found comfort in this grasp, but could think of nothing but Jaz. She looked up to him, and their lips met. Jaz left her mind, training left her mind, everything left her thoughts at that moment. K had never been happier.  
"Hey Mel," Rocky said splashing her and then changing to a serious tone, "what's wrong with Jaz? I have always known she was weird, but why did she get sick."  
Mel threw herself into Rocky's arms, "She has always been a sick kid. She was never healthy."  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" He asked holding her tight.  
"Oh yeah, she always is. You know what?"  
"What?" He said with his smile that could melt butter.  
Mel's smile left her face, and she became serious, "I think I love you."  
Rocky let her slid from his hands so they were both standing in the water at about waist level, he looked into her eyes and placed a finger under her chin lifting her face to his, "I think I love you too."  
And they fell into a passionate kiss.  
  
The next morning none of them had felt more rested, except perhaps Tum tum. He had been a wreck most of the day, Jaz hadn't returned for dinner and only came in well after dark. Grandpa had had a talk with her, and then everyone was off to bed. She had kept K up most of the night crying, K had never seen Jaz cry. She had said nothing, just cried on K's shoulder the whole night. K wouldn't have been able to sleep as it was, her heart hadn't stopped racing since Colt's kiss in the field earlier that day. But still they all felt rested.  
"Today before we begin weapon training, I would like to take the opportunity to say what a wonderful job all of you are doing," Grandpa said at the breakfast table.  
"Thank you," K said.  
"And today, I have something that we must do before training starts. I realize that today marks the half way period of the summer, and I have realized that you all are ninja."  
Mel nudged K under the table and they both exchanged smiles.  
Grandpa took them all outside and sat before them, "This is a ceremonial thing that all ninjas go through upon becoming a ninja." He pulled a red and black mask from his bag, "This is the day of names, my father gave this mask to me on my day of names. And now ladies, I shall grant you your masks and your names."  
"Cool," Mel said.  
"Melissa."  
"Sir."  
"This mask is for you, and from now until forever you shall be known as Flame. As upon our day of introduction you showed me that you are full of fire and passion. You must be careful though, the flame that burns brightest dies fastest."  
Mel accepted the purple and black mask that was offered, "Cool, Flame," She said.  
"Kelsey."  
"Sir."  
"From this day until forever you shall be known as Venus. The plant from which your name comes dictates how you attack perfectly, you are beautiful and kind but upon approach you can bring your opponent down quickly in one ferocious bite."  
"Venus? Neat," she took the mask he presented to her. It was a greenish one, which might match the color of a Venus flytrap.  
"Jasell."  
"Sir."  
"And now for my tiny ninja. From this day until forever you shall be known as Enigma. Enigmas are the grand term for intricately designed puzzles, which almost no one can solve. And because you have been the biggest mystery to me, I can't understand you in anyway…I give you the only name that can match that."  
Jaz smiled, but said nothing as she took the black and red mask he handed her.  
  
As the summer began to come to a close Grandpa gave all the young ninjas more time to themselves. Many times they still practiced. K insisted that Colt help in practicing her weapons. Mel was even attuned to extra practice, and she was really beginning to enjoy it. Jaz had done her best to avoid moments alone with Tum tum and stuck to K's side as much as possible.  
Today K had challenged Tum tum to a duel. They were all circled round the two warriors who fought with bamboo sticks as bows. They were fiercely whipping the long hollow wooded poles at one another when Jaz motioned for them to stop. Tum tum, still trying desperately to attract Jaz's attention once more, halted instantly. K, not noticing her cousin, whacked Tum in the side of the head awfully hard knocking him to the ground.  
"Oh, Tum tum! I'm sorry," K said kneeling next to him.  
"Thanks Venus!" Tum tum muttered, rubbing the soft sore spot on his head.  
Jaz longed to run over next to him, but she stopped herself, the old Jaz wouldn't do that. She just growled viciously, "Shut up you nimrods."  
"What? What is it?" Mel asked impatiently.  
"Shhh." Jaz warned. She turned away from them, and walked out from the canopy of trees that they were using as shield from the sun. She looked up into the sky, and then looking back to the group she turned her attention to Rocky.  
"Are falcons native to this area?" She asked, knowing Rocky was the most knowledgeable of them.  
"I don't think so," he said, "I've not seen one here."  
"I didn't think so," Jaz said looking back to the sky. Then, quickly, she bent and gathered some smooth round rocks and went to Tum tum as snatched the bamboo stick he was leaning on out from under his arm.  
"Hey," he said in protest.  
Jaz had to smile at him. He smiled back, she hadn't smiled at him in days.  
Jaz dashed back to the opening.  
"Jaz, what are you doing?" K asked.  
Jaz didn't answer, she simply loaded the bamboo with a stone and aimed it up into the sky.  
"No!" Rocky said running to her side, but he was too late she had already let the stone fly.  
She looked back to him with a truly disgusted look and shoved the bamboo in his hands, "Here, hold this."  
"Why did you do that?" Rocky demanded.  
"You said they weren't native."  
"Yeah," Rocky said bitterly, "but that doesn't mean it should die."  
Jaz rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I didn't want to kill it because it wasn't native, but because it shouldn't be here."  
"Jaz that's wrong." Rocky said.  
"No Rocky, not just because it shouldn't be here. But because it is here for a reason, a reason that it shouldn't be here."   
Rocky looked over to her confused, but she was already walking away. They all followed.  
She dodged brush and bramble while Rocky continued, "I don't understand."  
"You will," she said.  
It didn't take long for her to find the fallen bird.  
"Aw," Mel said.  
"You won't be thinking that in a minute," Jaz said.  
Mel cocked an eyebrow, "You are evil Enigma."  
"Not me, the person that sent this bird." Jaz bent down and picked up the bird. "See, I just knocked it out, I didn't kill it. I didn't want to kill it."  
Rocky looked even more confused, "I don't understand."  
"Of course not, not yet. But I am about to show you. Have you any idea what these birds are best at?"  
"Stalking prey?" Tum tum asked.  
"Yes, at night…but what could it be used for in the day, and in a place that it would not be native to?" She questioned.  
Colt jumped in, "Sending a message?"  
"Exactly," Jaz said taking a small silver case from the bird's leg.  
All of them looked at her in the realization of what she had done.  
"Well, what does the message say?" Mel leapt for the note.  
Jaz pulled her hand back, "Wait Flame, patients is a virtue."  
"Hurry up, I want to know."  
"Yeah, me too," Tum tum said.  
As Jaz unfolded the paper and had a moment to comprehend what it said her face contorted in disgust.  
"What?" K said, "What does it say?"  
Jaz looked up to the group and searched each of their faces. All of them waited patiently, "Well?" Colt said.  
"Do you know anyone that is a falconer?" Jaz asked.  
All of them sighed in relief, "Oh, is that all?" Rocky asked.  
"No," Jaz said, "I was asking you that."  
"Oh," Rocky said thinking, "no, I don't think so. Why, do you?"  
Jaz nodded, "Plenty of people."  
"Damn it Jaz, the note…what does it say?" K demanded.  
"It says…" Jaz paused, "I have found them."  
  
"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Colt asked.  
Jaz shrugged crumpling the piece of paper and tossing it over her shoulder, "Who knows? None of us know who sent that bird."  
K studied Jaz, 'who was she trying to protect now?' K thought. K knew Jaz was horrible at lying, she damn well knew who wrote that note…and exactly what it meant. But somehow everyone else had believed her when she said she had no idea who wrote it and what it meant.  
K cocked an eyebrow and grabbed Jaz by the arm a little hard, "Knock that shit off you ungrateful little brat, tell us the truth! It couldn't possibly mean what you say…nothing. You know, and you're hiding it. Why?"  
Jaz jerked her arm back, "Well, what's gotten into you?" She said as if she didn't know what K meant.  
K ground her teeth together; pride and familihood kept her from beating the piss out of Jaz.  
With her back to K, Jaz hissed, "I told you before. You'd be sorry."  
K couldn't help it, she leapt for her cousin, "You lying bitch!"  
K knocked the breath from Jaz in that one tumble to the ground.   
"No!" Tum tum called, trying to dive into the mix. Rocky and Colt, both, grabbed either one of Tum's arms.  
"Don't little bro," Colt warned.  
"GET OFF ME!" Jaz screamed.  
Mel began to cry. She didn't know what to do, she was frantic and instantly pacing, ringing her hands trying to calm her nerves. She had never seen K and Jaz fight, they had always gotten along.  
K grabbed Jaz by her hair, "You could be putting us in serious danger by ignoring that letter."  
"Or I could not," Jaz said grabbing K's hand.  
"And are you the one who should choose when we die or not?"  
"When I am the one with the information." Jaz squealed as K pulled tighter.  
"You know I can out brawn you," K warned.  
"Yes, and I can out brain you…if you do this you know you'll be sorry."  
K let go of her cousin and stood up, "Who are you? I thought I knew you…and what are you really doing here?"  
Jaz turned to her cousin and narrowed her vision, "You really will be sorry." And with that she turned and dashed off into the woods. Tum tum wiggled and squirmed until he broke free of his brothers' grip.   
"Jaz!" He called chasing after her.  
"Great!" Mel said sarcastically, "now you've really done it K." She brushed away a stray tear, "We may never know what that note meant."  
"I think I know, and so do you Mel," K grabbed Mel's arm. "Come on we've got to get back to the cabin."  
When Mel and K turned to head back, they found a pissed off Rocky and Colt.  
"What is going on?" Rocky demanded.  
Colt stood next to his brother with his arms folded across his chest tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Uh…" Mel stuttered looking down to K.   
K looked up to Mel, "Um…"  
"Well…"they said together, "nothing."  
  
Tum tum caught Jaz who had stopped to catch her breath.  
"Jaz?" He said running up to next to her, "can I talk to you?"  
Jaz turned and buried her head in his chest. He put both arms around her, holding her gently.  
"Are you in trouble?" Tum tum asked pulling her away from him and looking at her.  
She said nothing, just nodded.  
"What kind of trouble?"  
Jaz shook her head, "Not now…just stay here with me Tum?"  
Tum tum looked down to her, "You really want me? You want me to stay with you?"  
"Yes, Tum. I am sorry, I have been so mean to you lately. I am just afraid of you, afraid of what we may become."  
"Why? You don't like me?"  
"No, that is the problem Tum tum, I like you too much."  
"That's not bad."  
"It'll be bad when I leave."  
"When you leave?" Tum tum looked sad.  
Jaz nodded, "Yeah, when I leave."  
"Well, let's not think about that, let's think about us being together now."  
Jaz nodded, "Okay Tum."  
"Here," he said pulling a bag of skittles from his pocket, "survival kit."  
Jaz laughed.  
He opened the bag and poured some into her hand, "There. Some for you and some for me."  
Jaz smiled. She looked over to him, he was happily eating his skittles; but when she looked over to him he stopped. "What?" he said.  
"Nothing," she shook her head, "I was just watching you."  
"How come?"  
"Because I like to."  
"You are so cool," Tum tum said with a grin.  
She let the smile fall from her face and she leaned over to him. Tum's manner turned serious too, she embraced her and they fell into the kiss they had missed the night of the sunset.  
"Wow," Tum tum said with a sigh.  
She smiled shyly.   
Then Tum tum froze. "Do you hear something?" He whispered.  
She strained to hear, "Yeah, it sounds like footsteps."  
Tum tum nodded, "You think it's my brothers?"  
Jaz shook her head, "No, I don't think so."  
"Then who?"  
"I don't know." Jaz stood and peeked around the tree that was behind her.  
"Balthisar," she whispered to Tum tum in shock, "he must be the falconer."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That bastard," she grabbed Tum tum's arm in instant realization, "quick we have to get out of here, before he sees us."  
Tum tum nodded and they took off as quickly as their feet could carry them.  
"MEL, K!" Jaz screamed as she broke into the opening they had been in only moments before.  
All eyes went to her. Rocky and Colt let down their guard while Mel and K turned quickly nearly jumping from their skin.  
"What?" Mel asked, "What is going on?"  
"We have to run…quick!" Jaz said, "It's Balthisar, he's a traitor."  
"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked looking down to Jaz.  
There was a bright flash and everyone fell unconscious.  
  
Colt woke to Tum tum crying, "Get off me! Colt you're crushing me!"  
Colt leapt to his feet, "I'm sorry Tum."  
Rocky rubbed his head, "Where are we?"  
Colt shrugged.  
"Where is Flame, Venus, and Enigma?"  
"I don't know," Colt said, "but thinks are getting really weird."  
Rocky nodded in agreement, "I hope she is okay, come on guys…we have got to find them, they are probably scared."  
Colt nodded, and them Tum tum became frantic, "Enigma said they were in trouble, we need to find them quick."  
Colt looked a bit uneasy, and Rocky took charge saying, "Okay, okay, let's think about this." Rocky looked up to examine their unfamiliar surroundings. They had somehow come to be in a city, the road was cobblestone, and the buildings were crudely made structures of wood, rock, and mortar. People passed them on the streets looking at them strangely. They were still dressed in their white uniforms, and these people seemed to be dressed in peasant closes of the medieval times. Way at the far end of the city, Rocky could see, a castle placed atop a hill.  
"Hmmmm," Colt said, "hey Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
"At what's new?" Tum tum suggested, "Every summer something bizarre happens."  
Rocky laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." As Rocky began to turn he bumped into a large man's chest. Slowly backing away they all were able to get a good glimpse of him, he was a muscular man with no shirt on but leather straps tied around his biceps, that were the size of Rocky's thigh. His head was shaven smooth, and he was missing several teeth as he bared them with a growl.   
"MOVE IT, SLAVE!" The man's voice boomed so loud Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum found it hard to hear after he stopped screaming.  
"Oh, I think you may be mistaken, we are not slaves," Rocky said.  
The man looked pissed, "If you are not slaves than you should be off to the war."  
"No you see," Colt broke in, "we are travelers seeking shelter."  
The man threw back his head with a laugh, his large barbaric group joined in, "And which direction did you come from? The war is going on all over…and where did you expect to find shelter…the castle perhaps?" The man laughed harder, "You hear that guys they came seeking shelter at the castle." The man's party also found this extremely humors.   
"Okay slaves," the man said wiping a tear from his eye after regaining his composure, "who was your master…so that I might return you?"  
"I told you," Rocky growled, "we are NOT slaves."  
"Oh," the man said, "well you will surely fetch a great price at the auction. You shall be slaves, but don't worry boys there are many lonely ladies out there who buy young boys simply for pleasure. However," his tone turned a shade off from sadness that reeked of fake, "there are plenty of people who buy them for hard labor."  
Tum tum looked up to him and spit in his face, "I won't be a slave!"  
"Oooo," The man said wiping the liquid from his eye, "A feisty one, perhaps I shall keep you myself."  
Then a noble voice broke the crowd, "What is the meaning of this?"  
The crowd parted like the Red Sea, and at the end of the mass of people stood a beautiful woman in perhaps her late 30's.  
"Your majesty," the man said, bowing with the rest of the herd.  
She had long dark hair, tanned skin, a small waist and broad shoulders. She wore a long gown that was something only fit for a queen.  
"You still have not answered me, Hodge? What is the meaning of all this?" She walked closer to him.  
"I am sorry highness, we were just picking on the midgets," he said, gesturing to the 3 ninjas.  
"Oh," she looked over to them, "I have not met you boys…are you traveling from afar? Or are you not of nobility?"  
"No, we aren't from here ma'am, and no, I don't suppose we are nobility either," Rocky said.  
"Was Hodge giving you a hard time?"  
"No, nothing we couldn't handle," Colt said.  
The lady smiled, "Wow, very brave. I am the Queen of this land, my name is Starre. I don't suppose you have anywhere to go than…do you?"  
Tum tum shook his head, "No ma'am, no where to stay."  
She smiled again. Rocky looked at her intently, "Majesty, I mean no disrespect, but have we met?"  
"No, I don't think so. I have told you my name, yet you have not told me yours."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Rocky said blushing, "you look very familiar. I'm Rocky, and these are my brothers Colt and Tum tum."  
She smiled broadly, she was very beautiful, "Pleased to meet you. Surely you will be my honored guests in my house?"  
Colt looked over to Rocky, Rocky at Colt and Tum tum at both of them, "we need somewhere to stay," Tum tum suggested.  
Colt nodded.  
"We would be honored," Rocky said, not really sure if that was the proper way to approach such an issue.  
The Queen bowed to Hodge with a devilish smiled, "Good day Hodge." He manner showed obvious humor, she loved embarrassing him.  
"Majesty," He growled.  
Them in one smooth motion she snapped her wrist out and grabbed his huge well defined jaw, "Don't show me contempt young man, or I'll have you hanged."  
"Yes, your majesty," He said between her tight grasp.  
"Now make your self useful, fetch me my horse and 3 others from the royal stable."  
"Of course your highness," he said standing.  
"And make it quick, we wouldn't want to keep my guests waiting…now would we?"  
"No your majesty, of course not," he hissed.  
Once they had disappeared she turned back to the boys with a wide smile, "I don't want you to think me unpleasant, however I truly can not stand that man, and I would see him suffer any way I can make him. He gives all my people a hard time, and these are not the times to be bad."  
"I'm hungry," Tum tum said quietly.  
"Did you say hungry?" The Queen looked concerned, "oh my poor dear, you must be starving with all that travel."  
"Starving?" Colt said looking to Tum, "that is an understatement."  
"Hey," Tum tum said giving his brother a shove.  
The Queen's smile turned sad.  
"Your highness," Rocky said looking to her, "If there is anything we have said or done"  
The Queen cut him off, "No, it's nothing that you have done, but obviously be yourselves."  
"I'm afraid, your majesty, that I don't understand?" Rocky asked.  
She smiled again, "It's just that you remind me of my boys when they were your age."  
"Oh, where are they now?"  
"My oldest are off at the war."  
"War? That is the second mention of it today?" Rocky offered.  
"Yes, child…we are at war, you didn't know?" She looked surprised. "You really must have been traveling for some time."  
Rocky nodded, this was getting worse by the minute. His girlfriend had disappeared and was in danger, he nearly became a slave, and was tossed into a medieval world where there was a war going on. The only thing that made him feel remotely safe, and he wasn't sure why, was this woman who he barely knew.  
"Wait," Tum tum suggested, "you aren't looking for recruits are you?"  
The Queen laughed, "Certainly not, no."  
"Oh, okay," Tum tum said more at ease.  
Just then some of the Queen's ladies appeared, they must have been near the boy's ages.  
"Your majesty," one bowed but not before letting Rocky catch her eye, "the King insists that you come home at once. He is concerned for your safety, highness."  
The other girls giggled and whispered, one smiled at Colt and another winked at Tum tum.  
Tum tum and Colt exchanged worried looks.  
The Queen rolled her eyes with a sigh and a smile, "Good man," she told the boys, "but far too over protective."  
"Oh, and also to tell you Matt and Kand have returned from their journeys, His Majesty was talking the war up to them…hoping they would volunteer. I wasn't supposed to tell you that part," she giggled.  
"Oooo," the Queen made her best angry face, "I don't want another one of my children off to war. And I am sure my best friend wouldn't appreciate me sending her son to her while in battle."  
"If you still agree to my offer of a safe place to stay, and I must apologize, we will have to start now, on foot."  
All of them shrugged, none of them minded walking, besides it would give them the opportunity to see their new surroundings  



	4. Flame, Venus, Enigma Part 4

Once inside the castle they discovered how wonderful this place really could be. The walls were lined with beautiful tapestries, and the floors with decorative rugs. The walls, which they had imagined damp and dank, were actually quite lavish and covered with paintings. They entered the acceptance hall, where they met the King. He was a handsome man, perhaps in his early 40's, very tall and strong looking although he appeared tired and worn. It was obvious that this war was paying hell on him.  
"Dear," the queen said as they embraced, "I have found new people who visit us. I wouldn't allow them to stay anywhere else. This is Rocky, Colt and Tum tum. Boys this is my husband, the King of this land, Christago."  
He bowed and smiled politely, "Charmed."   
They all did likewise, clumsily. He was everything they had imagined a King to be broad shouldered, handsome and powerful.  
"I understand one of my son's has come home?" The Queen questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"That's completely incorrect, my son has come home," the King smiled playfully.  
The Queen narrowed her eyes, "either way, your majesty, where is he?"  
"Ah, he has already found his way to the table with Luke, they are playing chess."  
She smiled in understanding. The group of girls giggled when the King and Queen mentioned Luke and their son.  
"I shall take the boys to meet them."  
"That will be nice," the King smiled, "Afterwards you can get them changed, and ready for supper."  
The Queen nodded, "I will have MY son and his friends do that."  
The King just laughed and went on down the hall.  
"How many children do you have, if you don't mind me asking, your highness?" Rocky said.  
"Oh, not at all, I have 11 children. 6 boys and 5 girls. One set of triplets, 3 sets of twins and 2 individuals. My oldest is a single born and my youngest…strange how that works, huh?" She smiled.  
"Wow," Tum tum said, "that is quite a lot."  
The Queen nodded, "but I love them all, and his Majesty is a wonderful father."  
"You wouldn't think you are at war, highness," Colt said.  
"We try and keep the people's spirits up by behaving this way, but Chris is really sad. He did not want to go to war, and most of all he misses the children. But no more talk of sad things, come meet one of my kids."  
They all trotted along behind her, the group of ladies in waiting trailing close behind.  
"Make your move," they heard a calm voice request.  
"Damn, damn, damn," they heard a more angry voice respond, "Luke you have me trapped in every direction."  
"That is the idea Matt," they heard come back.  
The Queen turned the corner and the boys saw a beautiful blue-eyed, shaggy blonde haired man sitting with his feet proper up on a chair as he non-challantly moved chest pieces across a board, "check mate again, old friend," he smiled. He was perhaps a few years Rocky's senior, but not by much. The man who sat across from him was ruggedly handsome a smaller version of the King, with dark chestnut colored hair and green eyes; probably the same age as Rocky. Another broad shouldered, black haired man stood over the game with his arms folded across his chest and a smile pressed on his lips. With a sword strapped to his side he was daredevil looking, also matching Rocky's age.  
They all looked over, save the man who had just made the chest moves.  
"Mom," the boys who was losing said, "Glad to see you." He went to her and gave her a kiss.  
"Oh Matt, I am so glad you are home," she smiled giving him a hug.  
"Me too Mom," He said.  
"Kand," the Queen offered to the man with the sword at his side.  
He went to her, "Starre, my second mother, I am glad to see you well. And what have you today, comrade or captive?" He smiled at the boys, he knew the Queen had a way of picking up stray children and bringing them under her wing. She gave him a loving punch, "Captive, did you expect any less."  
"Majesty," the other man stood and went to her, "It has been, well," he looked outside, "hours perhaps."  
"Luke," she gave him a hug anyway, "I am glad you stayed away from the war. And perhaps you can keep these ninnies from it."  
"Not if he keeps beating me at chess," Matt complained.  
"Well someone had to hold the fort down, while my ignorant parents went off to that silly threat. I am just a stand in, but I will do my best to keep our tactics up-to-date."   
The Queen smiled, "I trust you Luke, just as I do your mother and father."  
Luke smiled.   
Rocky wondered how these boys who where only his age had such large jobs, and how their lives were so different.  
Rocky, Colt and Tum tum walked in the room cautiously examining it, Rocky looked at the unfinished game of chess while Tum tum studied the tapestries and Colt found the art work breathtaking.  
"And this," the Queen said, "is Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum. I found them being harassed but Hodge, that idiot. But that aside, will you dress them and have them ready for dinner my sons?"  
The 3 of them nodded their heads in agreement.  
"May I?" Rocky asked regarding the chess game.  
"Please," Luke said, "be my guest."  
Rocky moved a pawn and bishop. "There," he smiled content with his work, "check-mate."  
Luke smiled, "Well done, sir Rocky."  
Matt came over to the chess table and stared down at it, "How ever did you manage that?"  
As Rocky explained his move the prince began to blush.  
"Brilliant," Luke said, "Starre, I do believe you have found us quite a winner in this young man. Come let us get you all dressed."  
They all followed Luke, with Kand and Matt nearby.  
The boys were fitted and provided with clothes within an hour, but mean while they spoke to the men they had been introduced to.  
"The ladies sure had an eye for you guys," Matt offered.  
Colt frowned, "Oh that, well I already have a lady."  
"And where is she?" Kand asked.  
"I am not sure, we seemed to have gotten separated," Colt said.  
"Oh, that is never good," Matt said, "is she beautiful?"  
"More beautiful than you can imagine."  
"And what of you?" Luke asked Rocky, "Have you got a lady. You really caught Claire's eye."  
Rocky blushed, "Yes, actually I do."  
"And she is also lost?" Luke asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Rocky said. "Do you have ladies?"  
Luke smiled, "Yes, but my fiancé lives two towns over, I will not see her for sometime."  
"Many," Matt smiled.  
"Not yet," Kand offered, "I am still searching for her."  
They all looked to Tum tum, but before they could ask he said, "Yes, and she is the best. But she, too, is missing."  
Luke looked up, "I hope they haven't gotten trapped in the war."  
The ninjas all got fearful looks, they hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Oh no," Colt said, "do you think that is possible?"  
"Well we don't know," Matt said, "Which way were you coming from?"  
Rocky and Colt looked to one another shrugging, "Uh…we aren't really sure?"  
"Well, where is your homeland?" Kand asked.  
"California," Tum tum jumped in, too quickly. Colt gave him a punch and a nasty glare.  
"Oh, I haven't heard of that city, it must be one of the new colonies off the coast. Is it one of the islands? Do you know who your lord is?" Luke asked, "I know most of the nobles."  
"Luke is a scholar," Matt explained, "he seems to know everything."  
Luke smiled widely, and then followed up by saying, "it's not that I seem to know everything, it's just that I know books and books of material more than these idiots. But we are still great friends, I just keep away from the sword although my father forced me to learn how to wield one. I am not the dragon hunter that my comrades are."  
"Wow, you hunt real dragons?" Tum asked in awe.  
Kand smiled down to him, "That's right, here a token of new friendship." Kand reached into the pouch attached to his hip and revealed a shiny red dragon scale.  
Tum tum reached out and accepted the gift, mouth gaping open, unable to speak. "This came from a real dragon?"  
Kand nodded, "Our last victim. He was an ancient red, terrorizing a distant village. We only kill the vicious ones. There are many dragons that are good. Mostly the metallics, the colored ones are evil."  
"What do you mean metallics?" Rocky asked with a smile pressed on his lips, 'Wow! Real dragons,' he thought fingering Tum tum's dragon scale.  
"Metallic dragons tend to be good dragons, helping the people and such," Luke explained, "the metallics consist of Platinum, Gold, Silver, Copper, and, Bronze. The coloreds are Red, Black, White, Blue, and Green. The coloreds are evil killing humans whenever they get the chance just for fun."  
"Have you ever been attacked by dragons…here?" Tum tum asked.  
"Certainly not, the dragons don't come out this far. You really have been sheltered huh?" Matt asked, "They pick off little villages."  
"You could say sheltered," Colt said sarcastically.  
"Do you remember when you lost them?" Kand asked attempting to help locate the girls again.  
"No, that is the problem," Rocky said.  
"Ah," Luke said, "Can they take care of themselves? Or do they need serious protecting? Do they wear the colors of California? And do you know is California is allied with anyone? Since I have not heard of it more than likely it is not allied with anyone."  
"Uh…" Tum tum thought back to the questions, "Kind of, kind of, colors? No, they are in what we are in. And no, I don't think that California is allied with anyone."  
"Good, if it's neural than it is likely that Lord Tapelle will let them live if they are found. If they put up any kind of fight he will likely throw them in the dungeons, even if they are neutral. Do you think they'll fight?" Luke said.  
"Who is Lord Tapelle? And I am really not sure if they will fight back," Rocky said, "that is what scares me."  
"Lord Tapelle is leading the war on the other side. He was once a baron of His Majesty, but one day he decided to rally an army to over-throw the King, he made bonds and promises to other lands, and now still he thinks he will win and take the throne. But it won't happen, Chris has far to many allies and has done too many good things for the people to turn on him. Chris is the best king we have had as far back as history goes. I have only read of ruthless rules, who have ruled with an iron fist. Chris is not at all that way, he is a gentle; kind and generous. Lord Tapelle would not be so forgiving."  
"Can they fight?" Kand asked, "and if so can they fight well?"  
"Not well, they were just learning, but they definitely can." Colt said.  
There was a call down the hall from one of the servants, "Dinner my lords and ladies, come and get it!"  
"Ah, finally," Kand said, "I am famished."  
"Here," Luke offered the ninjas their clothes, "put these on. Meet us outside when you are done. Oh, and one more thing; we wouldn't want you to be frightened."  
"What?" Rocky asked.  
Matt laughed, "Remember how we told you about the good dragons and the bad ones."  
"Yeah?" Colt said.  
"I don't suppose you have seen a dragon?" Kand asked, "We wouldn't want you to get dragon fear and pass out."  
"Huh?" Tum tum questioned.  
"My sister has a dragon friend who lives here in the castle. He lies on the floor at dinner time, he is a very young copper…still very tiny, only 10 years old." Luke told them.  
"WHAT!?" They all asked together.  
"I told her I would take care of him while she was away, his name is Copperclaw. He is very friendly, so do not be frightened."  
"Is your sister in the war?" Tum tum asked.  
"No, she is much too young for the war, although she would be a valuable asset to it; she is very dangerous. My parents would never let her fight. We will tell you all about our families in due time, now we must get to dinner. Hurry and change we will wait in the hall for you."  
The prince led them down the hall to the mess hall. Tum tum could feel his stomach growling.  
"Well, here it is," Matt said, and opened the door.  
The room that lie before them amazed their tired eyes. There was a table the length of the room covered with lavish foods. Tum tum had not seen such food in all his life. There was a full roasted ham, flayed beef, several chickens, an entire turkey, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, steamed carrots and broccoli, and many other wonderful smelling dishes. Then they heard a squawk, and off to the left a copper colored dragon looked at them intently waiting to see if anyone else came in.   
"No, Copper," Luke said, "she's not back yet. Soon, she should be back any day."  
The dragon, which was approximately the height of Rocky, laid his long neck back on the cool stone floor.  
"Well is that any way to meet our guest?" Luke looked annoyed with the dragon, "I know you have better manners than that, now come here."  
Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum stood frozen at the door, as the dragon lazily picked itself up and crawled over to them on all fours. He had large wings connected to his back which he stretched several feet over their heads when he stood, as if just waking giving a big yawn from his narrow beak. He was a slender creature, with a soft underbelly and somewhat long lanky limbs. He had a long tale with a spade at the end, and a long neck that thinned as it peeked at his head, which was a long slender head with, fanned ears.  
He was about half the height of the boys on all fours, but his elongated neck made the head reach eye level. They all desperately wanted to back away from this creature of legend, but found themselves paralyzed.  
Matt laughed, "Mom look seems our new friends are afraid of Copper."  
"Oh Copper come away from them," Starre said giving the dragon a pat on the head. The dragon scooped its long neck around to look at the queen. It gave a loud arguementive squeal. The queen drew her neck back, "Don't start with me you. I can still take you." She punched at him playfully. Instantly the dragon was on top of her and they were wrestling.  
Chris entered the room casually and cleared his throat rather loud.  
"What?" Starre said with a giggle.  
"That is a new dress my wife." He said. "You shouldn't be rolling around on the floor with the animals in a dress anyhow…and in front of the new guest none the less."  
Starre narrowed her eyes with a devilish grin, "Some one has got to play with him or he'll get lonely."  
Copper had already sheepishly made his was across the room still looking rather sad. "See he misses her." Starre whispered as though the dragon could not hear. Rocky noticed him adjust the fans of his ears to collect the sound.  
Chris gave Rocky a, non-intentional, hard slap on the back with a grin, "Never seen a dragon huh?"  
Rocky shook his head, but luckily the slap had thrown him from his dragon fear. He gave Colt a nudge, who, in turn, gave Tum a nudge.  
"Please," the king said offering them seats.  
They all sat at the long table. It only took a couple minutes for the room to fill up, however the table that could seat perhaps 100 guest was only filled 20% of the seats. The king said a mini grace wishing all the people off fighting the war a safe trip home, and a wish for his children all to return safely to him when the war was over.  
They all piled their plates with lots of food and began to feast. Rocky and Colt hadn't realized how hungry they were until the food was placed before them. The food tasted as wonderful as it looked, Tum tum was in complete heaven.  
Rocky leaned over to Matt who sat next to him, "Are all of these empty seat reserved for those who are off at war?"  
Matt shook his head, "Many of them, but not all."  
"Are your brothers and sisters in the war?"  
"My older sister and brothers are, and if I had been here I would have gone to the war, or with my sister. I am not sure where my younger siblings are. I know my parents sent them off to secret places, so they would be safe from capture. Ransoms are the worst thing during a war."  
"You would be with only one of your sisters? Are all of your siblings together?"  
Matt shrugged, "Probably, I really don't know. My parents would probably have sent them together, but maybe not. And the one I would have gone with is my twin, I really miss her when I am off dragon hunting."  
At the mention of dragon hunting Copper lifted his head and gave a snort.  
"Not dragons like you Copper," Matt said looking over his shoulder. "He is very sensitive."  
"Okay," Starre demanded looking at her plate, her voice shook as she spoke, "enough talk of war, my ears are growing tired of it. Let us talk of other things. Luke tell us of your studies, Claire tell us of the city, Matt and Kand tell us of the dragon hunts…something other than that silly war!"  
Everyone grew silent for several moments as if the war were the only thing that existed and without it they had nothing to speak of.   
"Well," Lady Claire's young petite voice sounded, "perhaps some word from our new-comer guests." Claire was a beautiful young girl. She had golden blonde ringlets that hung around her face. She was elegant and graceful, just as any lady of the court should be. She smiled over to Rocky.  
"Uh," he blushed, "What of us would you like to hear?"  
She smiled broader, "Anything? Perhaps of your family? What house are you from?"  
"We are from the Douglas house." Rocky said.  
"Oh," Claire smiled, "Are they a house of warriors?"  
"Yes, you could say." Rocky said.  
"Are you a knight?"  
"No, not a night."  
"And you?" She turned to Colt with a bright grin, "are you also a warrior?"  
He nodded.  
Tum tum was doing his best to ignore the situation, still shoveling piles of food into his mouth. Tum tum felt a nudge from behind. He turned to see the dragon sitting behind him. Tum tum reached out a hand, "Hi there Copperclaw," he said.  
Copperclaw nudged him again.  
"What is it Copper?" Luke said standing and coming over to him.  
The dragon gently nudged Tum tum again.  
Luke looked at Tum tum with a confused look on his face, "I wonder why he is being so friendly to you? Copper is usually anti-social."  
"Stupid thing," Claire said under her breath.  
"On the contrary Claire," Luke began, "Copperclaw, as well as any other dragon, is far more intelligent than any one of us. Copper is still a baby, and can not talk yet…just because one can not speak does not make them ignorant. Give Copper a few hundred years and his intelligence will far surpass ours. And he is thinking something now."  
Tum tum grew more terrified by the moment. He found himself unable to speak, it sounded worse by the minute, maybe this dragon wanted to eat him.  
Copperclaw went to Luke and nudged him as well. Luke looked at Tum tum with wide eyes, "Either you are very good friends of us…or very horrible enemies. Copper knows something about you."  
"What is going on?" Tum asked in a fearful voice, "What about me?"  
"I don't know," Luke said, "there are only two people that can talk to and understand Copperclaw. Unfortunately, neither of those people are here right now."  
"Who? How can we find them?" Tum tum asked quickly.  
"My mother and my sister, and we can't get to either of them," Luke said.  
Copperclaw looked back and forth between the two. Then walking over to Tum he nudged him with the flat of his head again. He looked back to Luke and then to Tum again. Tum tum drew back from the dragon, but (without warning) Copper leapt onto Tum tum knocking him from his chair. Rocky and Colt leapt from their chairs falling into ninja stances, and Chris and Starre also stood along with Luke who demanded "COPPERCLAW!"  
But everyone was shocked to see the dragon licking Tum tum as though this oversized pet was a dog. Tum tum was giggling and pushing the muzzle of the dragon away.  
Luke sat back down saying, "Apparently you are friend and not foe."  
Starre stared at Tum tum and then looked to the two older boys, "You are hiding something, what are you not telling us? That dragon doesn't behave that way unless he really knows you, something is strange about you."  
"No your majesty, I can assure you nothing is unordinary," Rocky said.  
Copperclaw got off of Tum tum and helped him to his feet with his strong neck. Instantly Copper threw his head underneath Tum tum sliding the medium sized boy onto his back.  
"Copperclaw what are you doing?" Luke said stepping closer.  
Copperclaw fell into a defensive position and growled at Luke hiding Tum tum behind him.  
"What has gotten into you!?" Luke said offering a hand to the angry dragon.  
The door swung open and in stepped a messenger, "Your highness word has been sent from the battlefield, traitors headed this way, three young boys!"  
Everyone drew back and looked at Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum.  
"Guards!" The King called, "Seize them!"  
Rocky and Colt began to fight, and Copper claw snapped at all that came near Tum tum. Tum tum was unable to escape the over protective dragon. It took several sets of guards for the Ninjas to realize they weren't going to win this, there was no escaping this castle. Four guards had to pin the dragon and two held either of each of the boys arms.  
"Are you traitors?" The King asked stepping near the boys who were all being chained now.  
"No, I swear," Rocky said.  
"Would you rather be hanged for lying or treason? Either can be arranged. How did you slip past the guards? Do you work for Tapelle himself? I knew your accent was strange."  
"We didn't do anything!" Colt argued.  
"No, we didn't!" Tum tum agreed.  
Copperclaw was still struggling under the guards.  
Chris looked over to the guards, "Let that dragon free now, and your lives will cease to exist."  
"Let them cool their heals in the dungeons," the king demanded.  
"NO!" Rocky yelled as they began taking them away.  
"And somebody do something about that dragon!" the king demanded.  
Just before the door closed the ninjas heard Luke, Kand and Matt arguing with the king. Luke was saying, "I really don't think they are bad, this is probably a mistake. Copper knows."  
"Yeah, Dad," Matt said, and that was the last Colt could hear before the thick heavy door slammed behind them.  
"Hey I remember being trapped in like this a couple summers back," Colt said sarcastically, leaning on the bars. "This sucks!"  
"What is going on?" Rocky asked, "Something is weird here. How did we become friends of the King and Queen, and then instantly become enemies?"  
"Yeah, but more importantly how did we get here?" Colt said.  
"Or where are the girls?" Tum tum suggested, "I am scared for them."  
"What was the story with that dragon Tum?" Colt asked.  
Tum tum shrugged, "I have no idea."  
Meanwhile upstairs the guards released the dragon who Luke immediately went to and lifting his tired head pet it and said, "What is going on Copper?"  
Chris plopped down into his seat, "It's a safety measure," he said justifying his decision.  
Then the doors swung open once more, and in stepped Balthisar.  
"Balthisar," the King went to him.  
"Your majesty," the man bowed deeply before the king.  
Luke could feel Copperclaw growl, but no sound was audible.  
"Any word of the war? How goes things among the battle?" The King asked with a worried look.  
Balthisar put on a determined smirk, "I sent word, your highness, traitors headed this way. That was my main focus on the war site. 3 men, all small in stature, but amazing warriors that need no weapons."  
"So I was correct," The King said looking over to Matt, Luke and Kand.  
"Correct in doing what sire?" Balthisar asked.  
"I sent them to the dungeons."  
"Oh, your majesty, that was very wise of you. But I think you should have them executed at once! They will surely escape. They have amazing powers, absolutely amazing. They can kill with just one blow of their fist."  
The king looked in awe, "Are all of Tapelle's warriors this skilled?"  
"Many of them," Balthisar said, in all truth Balthisar had never even made it to the battlefield.  
"Well, welcome home Bal. I will send word to the executioner," The king said, "and set guards at their cell night and day."  
"I think, your highness, perhaps it should be a public hanging. To keep morale up?"  
"That is a brilliant idea Bal, now you go and rest surely you have had a long journey."  
"Yes, your majesty, very long."  
  
"K, are you alright?" Mel asked.  
"What happened?" K asked rubbing her head.  
"Oh my gosh," Jaz said looking around.  
The sky was dark, the girls had been passed out all day long. They were plied on top of garbage outside of the bakery. K helped Jaz up and they all ventured out into the street where a set of nooses were being erected.  
"Where are we? And what is going on?" Mel asked.  
K pointed up on the hill where a magnificent castle sat. "I think we need to go there, they can tell us."  
The girls, still in their ninja gear, broke in a dead run for the castle. The streets were barren at night, save the large burly men making the noose, and that frightened them.  
They made it to the castle within minutes, training had helped their stamina. Posted outside the castle were several guards.  
"Great," K said sarcastically, "how do we get past them?"  
Mel shrugged, "We could scale the wall."  
"No," Jaz said, "it is far too steep, we'd be caught. They would find us before we could make it."  
"Well what is your plan?" Mel demanded.  
"You don't think they'd just let us in?" Jaz said mockingly. Mel wrinkled her nose. "I know exactly what to do."  
Several fires were still lit in the castle. Jaz led the girls around back. She looked up and pointed to a window.  
"Of course," K smiled in realization. And Mel laughed  
Jaz nodded, "My dragon will surely save us." She put her fingers to h lips and gave a whistle. Instantly the dragon was that the window peering down. He gave a loud roar and leapt from the windowsill. Soaring through the night sky he landed on Jaz licking her face as he did Tum tum earlier.  
"I missed you too old friend," Jaz said laughing.  
K hadn't seen her cousin this happy in months.  
"Now listen, we don't want to wake anyone, and the guards would never recognize us dressed this way Copper," Jaz said, "you have to fly each of us up there…okay? We can't let anyone know we are here until we see Chris and Starre. Our arrival surely will be an unexpected surprise and if the troops were to find out we have returned their will be spies out everywhere looking to capture us. Can you fly us up there?"  
Copper nodded his head wildly, still very excited. She patted his head with a smile.  
"Take Mel first, then K, and then me." Jaz said. Copper frowned, "I know you don't what to leave me, I don't want you to, but we have to. Listen the faster you start the longer we'll have together."  
Copperclaw instantly had Mel up in the air soaring through the night clouds, landing her silently just inside the window. K was next, they were used to fling on Copper's back…but only when Jaz said so. Copper only listened to Jaz. Lastly Jaz made it safely inside. They had all just made it and candle light flickering in the distance forced them to use what Grandpa had taught them, and they became instantly silent.  
"Jaz?" They heard a warm familiar voice ask.  
"Luke?" Jaz whispered.  
"Yes."  
Jaz ran to him and knocked the candle from his hand. "I missed you!" She said.  
"Thank god," K said placing a hand over her heart.  
"Listen you can't let anyone know we are here yet, okay?" Mel asked.  
Luke and Jaz were still embracing.  
"Okay you two can knock it off," Mel said, "you are making me jealous. My brothers are far away."  
Jaz had a tear in her eye and Luke was still smiling.  
"I am going to my room and change," K said, "I will meet you all in the preparation hall."  
"Cousin," Luke said.  
K turned.  
"Your brother has returned, and I am sure he would be happy to see you," Luke said.  
"Thank you," K said going to Jaz's brother and giving him a hug.  
"I am going to do the same," Jaz said looking up to Luke, "you will keep our secret?"  
"Absolutely," he smiled tucking her hair behind her ear, "You look a little more like mom everyday."  
Jaz smiled and turned to follow K, "Come on Copper," she said.  
"I am going straight to my parents, I will be waiting there for you guys," Mel said.  
"You aren't going to change first?" K asked.  
Mel shook her head, "No, if your brother is home, surely my twin is as well."  
K smiled  
K and Jaz walked along side one another both taking in the air, it was good to be home.   
Mel had already started for the throne room surely her mother and father would still be awake if Matt were home.  
She threw the door open to find her mother sitting upon her throne, her father pacing back and forth furiously. Matt was leaning on the wall and Kand was polishing his sword. Everyone had been silent until she opened the door. Chris looked over, "Mel?" He asked. Matt ran to her, "MEL!" He hollered not stopping and tumbling onto the floor with her where he firmly placed a kiss in the middle of her forehead.  
"Mel," Starre said, standing and going to her children. Mel was a clone of her mother 20 years younger, you couldn't see an once of her father in her.  
"Mom," Mel said with a grin, "Matt!" she said pushing him off from her…and then running to her father she yelled, "DAD!" She leapt into his arms and he swung her around several time.  
"Mel?" He looked at her seriously when they had stopped, "why are you home so early?"  
"Oh, it's not of concern right now. I am just glad to be here."  
"Yes dear, and just in time," the queen said.  
"Why?" Mel looked to her mother.  
"We have just discovered 3 traitors among us who shall be hanged tomorrow, to boost the spirits of the people in the war effort," Starre said.  
"Oh really? How fascinating." Mel smiled  
Matt and Kand looked to the ground without a word.  
"Will you be there my dear?" Starre asked.  
"Yes, of course, if you think it is safe," Mel said.  
"Yes, I think you should be there," Chris said, "it will show the people how sure we are about winning this war. That I thought is safe enough for you to be home." He smiled placing a hand on her cheek, "and where are your friends?"  
"They went to change, and then they said they would be here."  
"That is a great idea my dear," the queen said, "you look terrible, go get a bath, and change those clothes. Get some rest and be up for breakfast, the hanging will more than likely take place in the morning right after we eat."  
Mel nodded, and turned to go. Once she made it to the door she turned back to her family, "It's so good to be home."  
"We are glad you are home Princess," Chris said.  
Mel stepped outside just to see K and Jaz approaching. They were still filthy.  
"We decided to come and make our greetings and then head off to bed. Frankly we are exhausted," K said.  
"You are never going to believe what we came home to!" Mel said excitedly.  
"What?" K asked with a smile.  
"A hanging," Mel said.  
"Really who?" Jaz said getting into the dirty talk.  
"It was a lucky catch really. My parents say traitors."  
K and Jaz both sucked in quick breaths of awe, "You weren't kidding huh? That is a catch. Traitors you say?" K continued, "How many? And how did they know?"  
"My parents say 3," Mel smiled.  
K and Jaz immediately exchanged worried looks.  
"They didn't say how they knew, but it was obvious that it was good. They want to boost the population's morale. They said,"  
K cut Mel off by grabbing her shoulders, "Are you out of your mind! What is wrong with you nitwit!"  
Jaz looked nervously at the floor, "We have to do something to get them out and quick."  
"What?" Mel asked, "What did I say?"  
"Mel, think," K said, "think really hard about what happened."  
Mel shrugged, "I don't get it."  
"You get more ignorant by the day," Jaz said harshly, "I'm going down there and getting them out."  
"Mel," K said matter-of-factly, "They've captured Rocky, Colt and, Tum."  
Mel's eyes got wide, "Oh my gosh, and I have volunteered to go and watch."  
K starred at Mel for a long time, her eyes grew dry from lack of blinking.  
"Well, lets go," K said.  
"I can't go down there," Mel said.  
K and Jaz stopped and turned to face Mel, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean I am the Princess of this kingdom and I can't go down there after them."  
"You can't or you won't?" Jaz asked bitterly.  
"Mel," K said taking her by the shoulders, "think what you are saying."  
Mel pulled away, "I am being completely rational. You are the ones who are not. You think now. I can't go against what my father says, besides this isn't California. This is home. I have responsibilities, obligations, I can't pretend like I don't anymore."  
"Mel," K said, "You are talking foolish, they are going to hang Rocky in the morning."  
"K listen to me, you can't go either"  
K cut her off, "No, I am not listening to you. You can't convince me otherwise. And if you won't try and save him…we will." K turned to leave.  
"K…wait…" Mel was not following just calling after her.   
Kand heard Mel's cry's and opened the door, "Mel? Mel? Are you alright?"  
Mel's eyes were full of tears, "I'm fine. Your sister is headed for the dungeon."  
"What? K is home?"  
"Yes, go stop her." Mel turned and ran down the hall because she could not stop the tears, which followed.  
Kand stood in the hallway watching Mel, until Luke walked up.   
"Hey Kand," Luke said, "Still up?"  
Kand nodded, "Is my sister home?"  
Luke shrugged.  
"She is, isn't she…and you promised not to tell." Kand said.  
Luke just nodded without a word.  
"They are headed for the dungeon. Or that is what Mel claims. I wonder why?" Kand said.  
"They? Your sister and my sister?" Luke asked.  
"I am assuming, who else would be they?"  
Luke shrugged again.  
"But why?" Kand asked again.  
Luke's eyes got wide, "Come on…I think I know."  
"Well you could tell me."  
"Remember how Copper reacted to the youngest of the boys? He even snapped at me? I bet they know our sisters. Copper could grasp the smell of Jaz on the youngest one."  
"Yes, that has to be it," Kand agreed.  
"We have got to catch them, and find out what is going on?"  
Kand nodded in agreement.  



	5. Flame, Venus, Enigma Part 5

Mel lay on her bed. She had lit all the candles that lined her room. She found the room extremely dusty and lonely, she could tell no one had entered her living quarters. The flowers she had picked the day before she left were wilted and had lost all their petals, her book still lie open on her desk; she hadn't finished it yet. She went to the bookshelf that covered her rear wall. In the first book on the first shelf she found what she was looking for, inside the front cover a parchment as old as she. She unfolded the document and flopped down onto her bed. She began to cry as she read the marriage treaty, she lacked two months of marrying the prince of Northwood. She was destined to become a queen…and weather she wanted it or not her parents had promised her to some stranger at birth. She read the paper over and over, the tears that rolled down her face did not stop.  
There was a knock on her door, but the visitor did not wait to be welcomed in…he simply came in.  
"Mel," it was her twin, Matt. "What is wrong with you?"  
"How come I had to be the girl?" She sobbed into her pillow handing the marriage treaty to her brother.  
"Oh, come here," He offered her his chest on which to cry.  
She gladly accepted as he asked, "What is it that troubles you so sister? I remember just last year you couldn't wait to marry and become queen."  
"Have you ever been in love Matt?"  
Matt shrugged, "Yeah, why?"  
"What does it feel like?"  
"Wait? Mel first you are going to tell me what is going on."  
"I am in love Matt. In love, with a commoner. Not only a commoner, but a commoner from a different world. What do I do Matt?"  
"Follow your heart Mel. Do what it tells you to do."  
"But I can't, what of the treaty?"  
"But what of love? If love isn't strong enough to break that treaty that it's not worth having."  
Mel wiped a tear from her cheek, "I may be too late. I don't know if he'll forgive me."  
"For what?"  
"K and Jaz went to their loves, but I said I couldn't, that I had responsibilities. If they get there before I can catch them, they will have told him that I was to let him die."  
"You would have let him die!?"  
"No."  
"Than what are you waiting for?"  
"What if he doesn't forgive me?"  
"Than he doesn't really love you."  
Mel smiled and leapt up from her bed and dashed for the door, where she stopped abruptly. She turned back to her brother, "Thanks Matt." She went back to the bed and picked up the parchment that Matt had left there. She went to the candle and lit one end of it and dropped it to the ground. She watched as it continued to burn until all that was left was ashes.  
"Hurry, Mel. Go to him."  
Mel turned and went back to the door.  
  
"Hey guys, who is it we have to catch before they get there?" Balthisar interrupted Luke and Kand.  
"Oh no one," Luke smiled over to him.  
"Mmmm," Balthisar said, "well, I can't have you following me either."  
In one fluid motion he bonked their heads together, knocking them unconscious. Balthisar started down the hall that led to the dungeon.  
  
"I bet that Balthisar did this," Jaz said. Copperclaw nodded his head wildly.  
"Yes, remember you told me Bal was the one who sent the message," K said.  
"Yeah, after you beat my head in."  
"I did not," K laughed.  
Jaz snickered, "He was probably jealous of the guys, and Tapelle offered him a position in his royal court or something."  
K nodded. "How will we find them?"  
"I don't know," Jaz said, "I guess we'll just have to look. I can't believe Mel didn't come along."  
K nodded, "I can't either, that is so weird."  
"It probably has something to do with the engagement."  
"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that," K admitted, just as they came to the door that led into the dungeon. They pushed the heavy door open to be met by several rats and the rancid sent of mold and decay.  
"Oh man," K said covering her nose, "I had forgotten how inhospitable the dungeons were. Yuck."  
Jaz nodded.  
The place was huge. K and Jaz scanned the cells, but there were so many, and there was so little light. They couldn't even see to the end of the hall. Guards were posted around the dungeon, most of them dozing off at their posts.   
K heaved a great sigh, "I was hoping to spend as little time down here as possible."  
"Where should we start?"  
K shrugged, "I am going to ask the prisoners if they remember seeing the guards bring anyone down here earlier."  
Jaz folded her arms and leaned back on one hip just staring at K.   
"It's all we've got. The guards aren't going to tell us anything."  
Jaz simply cocked an eyebrow. K ignored her cousin and began to search the cells for any living occupants.  
"Sir?" She asked when she saw one breathing, but all he did was begin to beg for food.  
"See," Jaz said, "It's not worth your time. Let's just search them."  
K finally agreed. The two of them quickly began looking inside the rooms. They had no luck with the first row. They went to the second one, not there either. When the rounded the corner to the third row they bumped into one of the royal guards. He was wide-awake and very angry to see the two young ladies who looked like escapees. K began slowly backing away.   
"May we speak with the prisoners?" Jaz asked. But the guard ignored her and continued advancing.  
"We really haven't got time for you sir," Jaz stated coolly.  
"Well, my dear, you had best make time. You can't leave the royal jail. What are you in for…stealing from the family cupboard?" He laughed.  
"Certainly not, now stand aside!" Jaz demanded. Then the guard noticed the dragon.  
"Keep that dragon away from me," The guard hissed, "he is dangerous!"  
Jaz cocked an eyebrow at the guard, "I'm sorry what did you say about my dragon?"  
"Your dragon?"  
"Yes, that is what I said, didn't I? My dragon." Jaz stated.  
The guard instantly bowed, "Lady Jasell, I did not recognize you. Please spare my life. And you must be Lady Kelsey. Please Ladies forgive me."  
"Okay, as long as you stand aside and let these boys free," K said.  
"I can't, I have direct order from the king," the guard side.  
"Well, let us talk to them…at least," K asked.  
"I will stand to the side, but I can not let you in there," the guard said.  
"Fine, that will be enough," K said.  
The guard slipped over to the side underneath a nearby torch.   
Jaz leaned in the cell a little bit, "Tum?" she said.  
They heard a moan from inside the cell. "Did you hear something?" they heard Rocky ask the others.  
"I think so," Colt replied.  
"Colt?" K asked.  
"K? K is that you?" He instantly came to the bars followed by the others. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"  
"Mel, actually," K said.  
"Tum tum!" Jaz exclaimed reaching her hands through the bars.   
He quickly took them. "Jaz are you okay?"  
She nodded, "Don't worry about us. We are fine, and we will get you out of here. Why are you in here? What happened?"  
"We aren't sure," Colt said caressing the side of K's cheek.  
Rocky looked around intently for Mel, "You said Mel found out we were here?"  
K and Jaz looked to one another and then both to the ground.  
"Yeah," K said quietly.  
"Is she here?" Rocky asked.  
K shook her head, "No Rocky, she's not coming."  
  
Mel and Matt came sliding around the corner to find Luke and Kand lying unconscious on the cold stone floor.  
"What happened to them?" Mel asked.  
"I don't know." Matt said.  
"You stay with them, I'm going down there." Mel said. Matt nodded.  
  
"Oh," Rocky looked down. He stepped away from the bars, he felt his cheeks flush and his heart sink.   
"But don't worry Rocky," Jaz said, "we will fight to get you out too."  
"What happened?" K asked Colt.  
"We were eating dinner with the King and the Queen and then a messenger came in and said we were traitors…they believe him. The King sent the guards on us. But there was a dragon that was fighting with for us."  
Tum tum nodded, "It's true, there are real dragons here."  
Jaz laughed and K looked over to her. Copper gave a proud squeal. Jaz turned to him, his chest was puffed out tight.  
"Is that him?" Tum asked.  
"Yes, Tum tum, it's Copperclaw," Jaz said.  
"You know him?"  
Jaz nodded, "he's my best friend." Copper nudged Jaz twice. She laughed.  
"Wait, your Luke's sister…the one that can talk to Copperclaw?" Rocky asked.  
Jaz nodded, "I am. My parents are off in the war."  
"Mine too," K said.  
Colt looked over to K in shock, "But I thought."  
"Shhhh," K said, "I know. And I am sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you."  
Colt touched the side of her cheek, "Nothing you could say could change my feelings for you."  
K couldn't help but smile.  
Jaz stared at Tum tum for along time waiting for him to respond.  
Finally he smiled and said, "Cool."  
"What about Mel?" Rocky asked, "Are her parents in the war too? She had to go to them right? They were hurt or something, and she had to go to them…that is why she couldn't come…right?" Rocky could feel tears welling up in his eyes.  
"No, Rocky. I'm sorry," K said, "her parents are leading the war."  
"I know," Rocky admitted, "I was trying not to believe it. She's not coming…ever, is she?"  
K and Jaz stayed silent for a long time, they didn't know what to say.  
Just then Mel came flying around the corner, "Rocky!" She was calling, "Rocky!"  
"Mel?" He asked.  
She threw herself against the bars and grabbed Rocky's shoulders, "Rocky! Rocky! I'm so sorry, I love you. I do! Please forgive me, I couldn't let you stay down here. I love you! I really do," She cried holding him tightly.  
Rocky was so overwhelmed he began to cry as she was holding him through the bars. He grabbed her back and they kissed through the cast iron separating them.  
After they all had a minute to adjust to the situation Jaz said, "It was Balthisar, it had to have been."  
"Yes it was," they heard from behind them.  
Jaz turned just in time to see the backside of Balthisar's hand whack her across the cheek. Tum tum leapt to the bars as Jaz's tiny body went flying across the room. Copperclaw leapt onto the man. Balthisar brought a dagger down between the dragon's shoulder blades. Copper threw his head back with a pained roar.  
Jaz was instantly to her feet. K and Mel were surprised at the quickness of the situation. Mel squeezed Rocky's hands, she was trembling. K leapt over the two lovers and to the guard, "I'm sorry." She said. He looked down to her with a confused look on his face. She reached out her left hand grabbing his sword from it scabor with she punched him with her right hand knocking him unconscious. She knelt down searching his body for the keys. Just then Luke, Kand, and Matt broke into the room. Kand when to K, he brought his sword down in the attempt to lob off her head. She turned and blocked his blow, even from her kneeling position.  
"K?" Kand asked in shock.  
"Kand?" K said as though she didn't believe her eyes.  
"I thought you were one of Balthisar's men," Kand admitted.  
"I thought you were," She smiled at her brother.  
"Nice block," He blushed.  
"Nice blow," she sighed, "quick we have to find the keys."  
Luke and Matt froze. Jaz and Balthisar were circling one another.  
Matt went to jump in, but Jaz held up a warning hand.  
"Stay out of it," she hissed still holding her cheek.  
"About that battle you promised me at the festival," Balthisar said.  
Jaz nodded, "Yes, what about it?"  
"Now is the time for it," he growled.  
Luke pinched Mel's shoulder. Mel looked up to him. "Go get your parents," he told her.  
She nodded and let go of Rocky's hands, "I have to go, I'll be back." Rocky let her go.  
She began to run for the door, but Balthisar quickly turned to her and stated "Freeze."  
Mel found it impossible to move any of her muscles, she was frozen solid in place.  
Jaz snapped her wrist up and above her hand hovered a ball of fire the size of a baseball. Balthisar quickly turned his attention back to the danger at hand.  
Jaz released the fireball in his direction. Balthisar flexed his hands back and placed them together at the wrists. When Jaz's fireball came several inches from his hands the flames dispersed as the ball hit an invisible force field created by him.  
Jaz nodded, "Hmm, let see you dodge these."  
She flicked her wrist again, and this time, over her fingers hovered ten blue magic darts approximately one inch in length. She snapped her wrist in his direction. Balthisar's eyes got wide, he leapt out of the way, but the darts followed him burring themselves in his back. He screamed in pain.   
"I'll get you!" He screeched.  
"Okay, we'll see," Jaz said.  
From both of his hand's fingers came bolts of lightning. Jaz watching, intrigued, as his bolts bounced off from a soft blue shield she had created around herself. She laughed at him.  
"You can't beat me," she said.  
Luke was physically holding Matt back from the battle and K was doing the same for Kand. Kand was arguing with his sister, "Let me go! That's my cousin."  
"Yeah, who can take care of herself," K told him.  
Jaz closed her eye and twisted both of her hands so that her palms where facing out, "Ice shock," she said.  
Balthisar was hit with several waves of ice sheets. He nearly fell over.  
"More magic missal," she said, and several dozen of the blue darts appeared. None of the darts missed Balthisar's body.  
Balthisar was weak, it was obvious. But he was still larger than Jaz by far. He leapt for her. She leapt back from him, a trick she had learned from Grandpa. He went for her again, knowing that he could not let her cast another spell on him. His magic was extremely inferior to her skilled magical abilities.  
He grabbed his hands and they both were squeezing sparks shooting from their fists. Jaz gritted her teeth, he was definitely stronger than she was…but she was more magically inclined. Their magic blasting from their hands.  
She remembered back to the things Grandpa had taught her. She lashed out and kicked him in the stomach forcing him to drop to one knee in pain. He looked up to her and she waved a hand over his face saying, "sleep." Balthisar fell to the ground, passed out cold.  
Mean while K had found the keys and was unlocking the cell door. Mel was released from Balthisar's spell. Jaz ran to Copperclaw.  
"Copper," she said lifting his head into her lap. "You're going to be okay, I promise." She reached back and looked at the wound. The dagger wasn't that deep, although his scales were not fully developed they helped prevent lethal penetration. Jaz pulled the dagger from his back. Tum tum came to her side, "Wow, that was incredible. I didn't know you were that dangerous."  
Luke smiled, "I told you she was dangerous, and would be a valuable asset to the war."  
Jaz stood up and helped Copper to his feet. She brushed her knees off, "I am sorry it had to come to that. I would never go to the war, I find them ridiculous."  
"Why were you in California?" Colt asked.  
"Chris and Starre couldn't have their children here during the war. So they sent each of them to separate places. We went along to make sure Mel didn't get into any trouble." K smiled.  
Matt went for the king and queen. The royal family gave the boys a formal apology there, and bit them welcome in the castle anytime they wished it. Balthisar was thrown in a cell, and due to be executed in the ninja's places. They all went off to bed with the intention of sleep, and the royal surgeon bandaged Copper.   
  
The next morning Mel was seated up with her parents in one of her long fancy gowns. K was sitting to the right of Mel in her swordswoman clothes, and Jaz sat with the ninjas, dressed in the red robes of the magi, who were with the nobility. They had all eaten breakfast together, after a good night's rest.   
They were all in attendance for Balthisar's hanging. A mass of people had arrived.  
The executioner looked up to the King and Queen, bowed and announced, "With your permission your majesties, I shall take this man's life by kicking the stool out from underneath him."  
The audience looked up to the King and Queen where Chris gave the executioner the que to kick the stool.  
The crowd roared. The stool went and the ninjas had to turn away. The crowd was a mass of screams and cheers.  
Once the hanging was over the crowd hung around as a festival was going to take place in the streets following the hanging. A sort of festival.  
"Will you be at the feast tonight?" Jaz asked the boys. Her arm was linked to her brothers and Copper sat at her feet, obviously feeling much better.  
"You bet!" Tum tum said.  
"Hey Jaz?" Colt said, "Not to bring up a sore subject right now, but do you know how we'll get home?"  
Jaz looked at him intently for several seconds, "No, Colt. I am sorry that I don't have a solution to that dilemma, but Balthisar was the one who brought us back here."   
Luke looked at her for several seconds and only blinked twice.  
"Now if you'll excuse us," Jaz said, "we have some mingling to do."  
Colt looked to Rocky sadly. Tum tum wanted to tell her to wait up, but he knew he'd see her again soon. He was in fact looking forward to the banquet.  
K found them standing silent among the crowd.  
"Hey guys," she said with a smile, "why the gloomy faces? This is a happy time."  
"We just got some bad news K," Rocky said, "we can't go home."  
"Who told you that?" K asked.  
Rocky pointed over to Jaz who still had Luke's arm in hers talking to some nobles. "Jaz did."  
"Oh," K said surprised, "Well, you were misinformed, however I am afraid getting home might be harder that previously expected."  
"Why is that?" Rocky asked.  
K looked back to Jaz, "Because your ride home, just told you she wouldn't take you."  
  
The day seemed rushed for the ninjas. They didn't see the girls at all, they were hurried to be fitted for more clothes. The seamstress told them that they would have a wardrobe by morning, but their main focus today was the clothes for the ball.  
"Well, won't the girls need fitting too?" Tum tum asked.  
"Girls?" The lady who was taking his measurements asked.  
"Yeah, Jaz and K and Mel?"  
The woman looked to the lady who was fitting Colt and they laughed together.  
"What's so funny?" Colt asked.  
"Well," the woman who was currently pinning fabrics on Rocky said, "they wouldn't need anymore clothes my dear, unless they have grown out of the ones they already have."  
"How many do they have?" Colt asked.  
"Mel had seven closets full, 3 dresses per day," one announced. "K, she had two for court, one for practice and riding clothes, and one for formal fighting clothes. Jaz had two closets full of dusty dresses she never wears to court like she should, but 3 robes which she goes back and forth through."  
The boys exchanged glances, "Wow, that is a lot of clothes."  
The girls nodded, "Mel borrows K's practice clothes when they fight."  
"Fight? How so?" Rocky asked.  
"Do you know nothing of the girls you ask about?"  
"Apparently not," Colt hissed under his breath.  
"K has been a master for the sword since she could walk, Mel wanted to learn too. And K has always been her trainer, along with the King himself. The King is a wonderful swordsman. Surprisingly Mel is an incredible master of the sword."  
"Grandpa knew," Rocky said.  
"What?" Colt asked, "What are you talking about Rocky?"  
"Grandpa knew that Mel could wield a sword, and do it well. He would never have given her that katana if he hadn't known. Grandpa never starts someone on such a weapon," Rocky said. Colt and Tum tum nodded in the realization. "But what was wrong with Jaz when she was given those weapons?"  
"What?" One of the girls asked, "Jaz held a weapon?"  
"Yes," Rocky nodded, "Just before she dumped her lunch on the ground."  
"Mmmm," the woman nodded, "wizards can not hold weapons, it is against the way of magic. It contradicts the way they live, their dangerous power comes from elsewhere."  
"Ah," Rocky nodded.  
"Well, we are done here. You can leave, your garments will be ready before dusk," the woman smiled.  
They returned when instructed to find beautiful clothing woven with gold strands made for each of them.  
"Wow," Tum tum said, "these are cool."  
"Yeah," Colt agreed drawing his from the hanger.  
"Thank you," the woman said, "by morning you will have clothes for the rest of the week, as his majesty has instructed. His majesty says you boys are regarded highly among the court as you took care of the girls while they were away."  
Rocky smiled, "Thank you ma'am."  
"Our pleasure," the woman smiled, "now hurry off to the ball, before you are late."  
The boys quickly changed and dashed off down the hall to find the mess hall again. Part of the festivities were outside, some inside. The castle was full of people all dressed in their best clothes, it was just like a movie.  
The doorman swung the doors open for the boys to enter.  
"And now we have," he door man announced from the balcony, "My Lords," he looked to them quickly for their names.  
"Rocky, Colt and Tum tum," Rocky whispered.  
"My Lords Rocky, Colt and Tum tum," the man said.  
Some people stopped to look briefly, others continued dancing, chatting, or eating.  
"Wow, that was cool," Tum tum smiled.  
Colt nodded proudly.  
They tried to look graceful as they descended the stairs, and they succeeded for the most part.  
"Where are the girls?" Colt asked looking around.  
Tum tum shrugged, "I don't know, but I really want to see Jaz. I miss her."  
Rocky nodded, "I miss Mel too, they should be here soon."  
"They aren't here yet," A man looked over to them from the punch bowl, "many are waiting for them."  
"Why?" Colt asked defensively.  
"They want dances, and talks," he smiled.  
"Why?" Colt asked again.  
"Hopefully to win a heart of one of them. They are probably the most wanted females around. Mel is the princess, easy to see why one would want her; something about sword fighting is sexy, as K; something about magic is seductive, as Jaz."  
Rocky put a warning hand up over Colt's chest to keep him from charging, the other hand over Tum tum's chest to keep him from leaping on this man.  
"That's nice," Rocky said, "now good evening sir."  
Rocky finished his sentence just as the doorman was saying, "May I present the Ladies, Princess Melissa, Lady Kelsey, and Lady Jasell."  
Everyone stopped to look for a brief moment, and then went back to their activities. Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum continued to stare. Mel was in a long beautiful gown of gold and silver. Her hair was pulled up around her head with stands that hung around her shoulders. K was wearing a lovely dress of greens. Satins lined in insides of the long bell like sleeves, and a sting undress skirt was tastefully seen from opening of the overdress. Her hair was also tied up off from her shoulders, with lovely flowers. Jaz was wearing a dress that hung on the ground behind her, a surcoat covered the form fitting baby blue gown underneath. The surcoat was made of royal blue velvet lined with silver cord. Her hair was not long enough to pull up, but it was decorated with lovely silver gems.  
Rocky, Colt and Tum tum were breathless, they had not seen these ladies look so lovely.  
They were down the stairs instantly searching the crowd. Rocky, Colt and Tum tum nearly ran to them.  
"Hello," Mel smiled, "we were just looking for you."  
Rocky smiled.  
"You look great," K told Colt.  
"You look better," he smiled back.  
"Nah," she said giving him a nudge.  
Jaz offered Tum tum her arm, "Hello my friend."  
He let her wrap her arm around his, "You're beautiful."  
She smiled over at him, "Thank you, you look nice yourself."  
Tum tum blushed.  
The brothers of the girls found their way to where their sisters were.  
"Hey guys," Matt said.  
Everyone exchanged pleasantries.   
"Shall we dance?" Rocky offered.  
"Do you know how?" Mel asked.  
"I'll figure it out," he smiled.  
"Then yes," Mel said.  
Colt offered K his hand, "M'lady? A dance?"  
K curtsied, "Gladly."  
The two couples were swept away on the floor, and although neither Rocky nor Colt knew the steps they covered well.  
Jaz looked over to Tum tum and he was trembling.  
"I can't dance," he finally said.  
"It's not hard," Jaz said, "you just move, and go with the music. I will follow you."  
"I can't Jaz, I'm sorry," he said turning away.  
Luke went to Tum tum, "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to dance, she won't be mad. But it's true, it's not hard. And if you take her out on that floor you will be claiming her, she will be yours…and everyone will know. A dance, if it's not with family, is a claim. If a girl accepts a dance, she is saying 'Yes, I will let everyone know that I like you.' And you are saying the same if you ask for a dance."  
"Does that mean that you don't mind me dancing with her?" Tum tum looked up to Luke, as if asking for permission to like his sister.  
Luke placed a hand on Tum tum's shoulder, "Tum tum, I find you noble. I have never met anyone who has captivated my sister more than you have. I trust her judgement, and in that I will stand by you."  
Tum tum turned to Luke, "Thank you, now if you don't mind. I am expected for a dance."  
Luke smiled and stepped back, "Of course."  
"Jaz," Tum tum said, "I may step on your toes, but I would like a dance…if you would?"  
Jaz took Tum tum's offered hand, "I would love one."  
To Tum tum's surprise it was as easy as everyone said. He swung her and twirled her, and it was easy. The song came to a close and all the partners bowed to one another.  
"That was fun," Tum tum said when they had all regrouped.  
"This place is great," Rocky admitted.  
"Let's walk outside," K offered.  
The nine friends and one dragon left for the garden, where the rest of the activities were being held. The ninja were realizing how wonderful this place was. Rocky watched Mel, it was evident she was royalty; right down to the way she held her fork. Colt adjusted one of K's flowers in her hair; she smelled wonderful, like lilac. Tum tum held Jaz's arm in his; he could definitely get used to this, he never wanted to let her go.  
They were all picking at the food when a man, not dressed for the ball, came up to the group.  
"Felix," K said taking him by the shoulders, "what has happened old friend?"  
The man was holding his chest heaving, attempting to catch his breath. His clothes were ragged and dirty, "I…must…speak…with…your….father…" he said addressing Mel.  
"Why? What has happened?" Mel said, "You went to the war Felix, what has happened?"  
Jaz let go of Tum tum's arm and went up to the man as well awaiting the answer to Mel's question.  
"There has been a catastrophe."  
"What?" Jaz asked.  
"The king's most highly decorated knights and fighters were wounded in a blast, a blast from Tapelle's mages." Felix turned his attention to Jaz, "Lady Jasell, you mother…she was wounded, badly."  
"Is she alive?" Jaz looked as though she were going to pass out.  
"She was when I left."  
"And mine?" K asked, terrified of the answer.  
"They were hit Lady Kelsey, I don't know if the lived. I didn't have time to find out, they sent me immediately."  
"What about my father?" Jaz asked, "was he there?"  
"No, he was wounded weeks ago. His arm was broken. He was in the camp, making new tactics. But he is a mess, with your mother being barley alive."  
Jaz squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "I'm going."  
"What?" Mel said, "You can't go!"  
"I can, and I will."  
"No, you can't leave us here," Mel argued, "and your parents would be terribly mad if you showed up there. Besides you can't leave Tum."  
"What have I trained my whole life for? What have my parents wanted? For me to be a warrior, ready for battle. I won't stay here while what I was trained to do is waiting for me. I have nothing to lose. I can't pretend, like you Mel. I can't pretend anymore, to be something I'm not. If I die, it won't matter. I will have done my job. I have nothing to live for here, nothing to come home to as you do. My parents are all I've got. I can't keep the them here," Jaz said pointing to the ninjas, "I will be taking them home tomorrow…just before I leave for the battlefield. They don't belong here anymore than we belong there. I feel bad that I kept them here in the first place. It is my job to take them back to safety."  
The king and queen had approached since Felix had appeared.  
Tum tum grabbed Jaz by the shoulders, "Jaz, you have me. You can't take me home, I don't want to go. I won't go. I can't imagine life without you. I want to be here, with you."  
Chris looked down to Tum tum, "That is very brave of you sir. And as long as you believe that, and mean that you are welcome in my kingdom. You will be part of our royal house."  
"See," Tum tum looked up to the kind, "everything will be just fine."  
"Tum tum you are talking crazy," Jaz said, "you don't know anything about this place."  
"I know that you are here, and that is enough."  
"You are willing to give up your home and everything, never to return….to stay here for me? Without your parents?"  
Tum tum looked up to Rocky then over to Colt. "Yes, Jaz. I can live without my parents, but I don't know if I can live without you." In all honesty Tum tum did like this place and he wanted to stay; he felt as though he really did belong here.  
Rocky began, "Tum tum, are you sure?"  
Tum tum nodded, "Positive."  
"Me too," Rocky said, "I am willing to stay here. I want to stay, if you would allow it your Majesties?"  
"Of course, you are all welcome," Chris said.  
K looked over to Colt. Colt was intently examining his brothers, he nodded, "Yeah, I'm in."  
"I'm still going, my parents are there. And hurt." Jaz looked to the ground.  
"Me too," K said, "I can't stand here and allow that. Knowing that I am eating and dancing when I have the power to help them."  
"I won't let you go alone," Rocky said, "you saved my life, now I will help pay back the debt."  
Colt and Tum tum nodded.  
"Those are my parents too," Kand said, "Count me in."  
"I'm not going to let my baby sister run off to the war without me coming along," Luke said.  
Mel looked to Matt, they both knew their parents wouldn't approve.  
"Come Felix," the king said, "let us clean you up and feed you. As we walk you can tell us all the other news of the war."  
"We're going too," Mel said, "we'll have to meet you outside the front gate tomorrow, mom and dad can't know or they'll have our heads."  
"Dawn," Kand said, "We will wait there for you."  
Matt nodded, "Dawn."  
"Good then, it'll be the nine of us," Luke said.  
Copperclaw gave a loud squawk in protest.  
"Okay Copper, 10 of us."  
  
The next morning the 10 friends were well on their way across the plains of this new land, the countryside was beautiful at dawn. Even Tum tum, who was barley awake, was able to admire it.  
The days journey was long and hard, the boys had ridden horses before; but not as a primary form of transportation. They decided at dusk to set up camp. That way they would have the advantage of the last bit of sunlight to collect necessary supplies.  
A fire was set and the tents were pitched. They were all sitting around the campfire cooking what meets they had brought along when Mel said, "Well, guys…I am off to bed early. I am beat."  
Mel didn't look tired, moreover she looked sad.  
Rocky was instantly on his feet following her into her tent.  
"Mel?" He said drawing the tent flap back.  
She looked over her shoulder at him, "Oh, it's you. Please come in, I thought you were Matt."  
Rocky smiled letting the flap fall behind him.  
Jaz looked over to the tent, and then to K. She frowned, "I hope she's okay."  
"Why?" Tum tum asked, "What would be wrong with her?"  
"She is to marry in one months time," Jaz explained.  
"Oh," Tum tum said.  
Matt shrugged, "It may not be true for very long, especially if you guys are serious about staying. Dad really likes you."  
"Would you prefer Matt?" Rocky asked.  
"Heavens no. I don't want to talk to him, I am sick of talking to him. I actually wanted to see you alone."  
Rocky blushed, "How come?"  
"I have some bad news Rocky."  
"Well, what is it?" He said sitting next to her, taking her hand.  
"I am to marry a prince Rocky. And I don't want to, I want to stay with you."  
"Oh," Rocky looked down, "Sweetheart, let's not think of that now, we will figure something out." Rocky pushed her hair back and kissed her neck gently.  
Mel smiled, Rocky had a way of making her do what he wanted. She melted into his kissed.  
"Rocky," she whispered, "I want you."  
Rocky smiled, and almost instantly they were in one another's arms.  
  
The next morning they were back at their journeys. The ninjas with sore bottoms, horseback riding was a difficult task.  
Copperclaw flew high over head, scouting out the areas ahead; making sure they were safe.   
Copper dropped quickly to the ground. Everyone slower their horses.  
"What is it Copper?" Jaz asked.  
Copper gave a few guttural squawks and Jaz turned to the group, "The battlefield is just ahead. Copper says there is currently a battle going on."  
"What should we do?" Rocky asked.  
Mel leaned over on his shoulder.  
"We should go in," Matt declared.  
"I agree," Luke said, "You fight well?"  
Rocky nodded, "We know what we are doing."  
"Okay, than a surprise attack it is," Kand said.  
"Our men wear blue and black plaid on their waist, Tapelle's men wear his color of black alone."  
Rocky nodded, as did Colt and Tum tum.  
"YAH!" Matt said giving his horse a swift hard kick in the ribs. The group followed, the entire band headed headfirst into an unknown destination.  
When they tore into the battlefield it was chaos. It seemed to be a rather even fight. Colt leapt straight from his horse onto two men who were bullying one of King Chris's knights.   
"I-YAH!" He screamed kicking on with a roundhouse and chopping the other in the shoulder with his hand. They both went down.  
Matt and Kand leapt from their horses, drawing their swords and battling together; it was obvious that they fought together often, and very well.  
Rocky cornered one with Luke lanced him with his sword.  
Tum tum and Mel were working together taking down several, while K sword fought two at once. Jaz was hurling magic missiles and fireballs, Copperclaw at her side scratching and biting, around the crowd taking down bunches at a time.  
The surprised troops froze momentarily while the 10 of them took over the battlefield causing Tapelle's terrified troops to flee in terror.  
"Wow that was great!" One of the knights commented to the ninjas.  
Everyone was introduced.  
Sir Hector, the leader of the knights, explained, "Your parents and several other knights have gone off to take on Tapelle himself."  
"Then that is where we go," Luke said.  
"No, that is not the best idea my lord," Sir Hector said, "if I may, they should be returning anytime now. We were to stay behind and protect the boundary we had established here, they left days ago. We have lost very few, and been able to keep the boundary rather easily. My lords," he turned to the ninjas, "you fought more bravely than I have ever seen anyone fight. You were able to take down armed knights with just your hands, surely when we tell the King of this there shall be a conclave of knights named in your honor."  
"Fine, than we wait," Jaz said, "only a few days, if they don't come…then we go after them."  
Sir Hector nodded in agreement, "I will not stop you."  
"Then we may set our tents with yours?" Matt asked.  
"Of course Prince."  
Two days they spent in the battlefield and no word from anyone. Rocky, Colt and Tum tum realized how difficult war could be; but it did not bother them, they were warriors at heart. Mel was inseparable from Rocky, it was as though she was attached to his hip. Rocky did not mind. Colt and K went on many walks together, just being together. Jaz cooked for Tum tum over the campfires.   
Everyone was fast asleep, content in their dreams when a scream rang out.  
Warriors came tearing from their tents.  
Rocky had Mel tucked tightly under his arm when they appeared from their tent. Colt stood in front of K in his solid ninja stance. Copperclaw protected both Tum tum and Jaz. Matt, Kand and Luke all had their swords drawn in their pajamas.  
"It's a surprise attack!" Sir Hector called.  
"No! No, it's us!" They heard in the darkness.  
"Lady Amanda?" Sir Hector called.  
"Yes," A different femine voice answered, "We have won!"  
"Amber?"  
"Yes!"  
Then they appeared. Several knights still clad in armor, a small woman dressed in magic robes that were singer at the edges. Her hair was shiny black, cut just below the ear. The man at her left resembled Luke, a tall ruggedly handsome man with sword slashes that covered his arms and chest; one arm was set firmly in a sling. The couple walking next to them were also in such shape, cuts and bruises all over. Both the man and the woman appeared to be warriors, the woman was slim but muscular. She looked tired and worn. The man was strong and powerful looking, although it appeared that he lacked several days' worth of sleep.  
K pushed past Colt and went running to the warrior couple, "MOM, DAD!" She screamed.  
Jaz and Copper both walked slowly to meet Amanda and Luke Sr.  
"Mom," she smiled embracing her.  
"What are you doing here?" The young woman asked her daughter. Jaz looked as her mother did in the red robes. Her mother was very petite in stature as Jaz was.  
Luke Sr. grabbed his daughter up and swung her several times, "I missed you dear."  
"I missed you dad."  
Luke Jr. came up to meet his parents, "Hi." He smiled.  
"My name sake," his father smiled dropping his daughter and embracing his son.  
"Have you been taking good care of my children?" Amanda bent and addressed the small dragon that sat at her feet.  
Copperclaw nodded his head wildly. Amanda threw her arms around the dragon's neck.  
"Kelsey, Kand!" K's mother, Amber, smiled taking her children's hands. "I am so glad you are safe."  
"We are mom," Kand said, then turning to his father he asked, "Is it true? We have won?"  
"That is true my son."  
"Mom, Dad," K said, "there are some people I want you to meet."  
"Me too," Jaz said taking her parent's hands and leading them to the camp.  
Sir Hector introduced the ninjas with the story of how they won the battle a few days ago. K and Jaz's parents seemed impressed.  
"Tomorrow we shall travel home," Amber told the group.  
No one disagreed.  
"And we shall have the biggest victory party this country has ever seen!" Luke Sr. announced.  
Cheers roared through the camp.  
  
3 days hence the war party returned home, letters were sent to the families of the deiced and the King announced a time of peace. There was to be another ball honoring the survivors of the war, and the great victory.   
The ninjas were thrown once again into a mix of costumes and metals.  
The night of the ball came, once again the night was perfect.  
The ninjas were very pleased to see their girlfriends in their element completely. They knew their families were safe, and everything was glorious.  
The King called attention at the ball, "I have an announcement to make."  
The ball stopped, everyone looked to him.  
"I have to say, I thank each and every body that went to the war. I thank God for letting us win, and," he pulled a wonderfully crafted sword from its sheath, "as the king of this land, I must call attention to the new brave strangers who have joined us from afar. Come Rocky, Colt, Tum tum." The king offered the spot next to him, "These brave young men have fought for my daughter's honor, my honor in the war and my most trusted advisors families. They are brave and strong, kind and sincere. Take a knee my sons. Today, as the King of this land, I create a new cast of knights, a new conclave. Ones of such strength that they need not use weapons, their bodies…hands and feet…are merely enough. The new cast shall be known as Spirit Knight, for that is what these young men are filled with, much spirit." He lie the sword on Rocky's shoulder and then the other, he followed the same ritual with Colt and Tum tum, "Rise Sir Knights. May I present to you, people of my land, Sir Rocky, Sir Colt and Sir Tum tum."  
The crowd went hysterical with cheers and hollers.   
  
"…the next morning I took them home," A 24 year-old Jaz told a 10-year-old boy.  
"But why auntie Jaz? Why did you take them home?" The boy asked.  
"Because they didn't belong here any more than we belonged there." She smiled.  
"Do you miss them?" the boy asked.  
"Everyday," she said looking sad, "but I have to think about your mom now, and what is best for her. Like my mother was advisor to your Grandfather back in the Old Kingdom, I am advisor to your mother and father over here in Northwood."  
"Oh," the boy smiled. Mel and K, aged 10 years, appeared in the doorway. "Tell me another story auntie Jaz."  
"Not now," she smiled, "tomorrow, you go play now."  
The boy leapt up, "Okay, you promise?"  
"I promise, tomorrow I'll tell you about the dragon hunting adventures of Matt and Kand."  
"Okay!" The boy smiled very excited. He threw his arms up around Jaz's neck and turned for the door, he stopped giving K a hug and a smile, while he gave his mother, Mel, a hug and a kiss.  
"You be careful out there Rocky," Mel told her son.  
"Okay mom, I am going to go ride the horse dad bought me yesterday."  
Mel smiled and pat her son on the head. He disappeared within moments.  
"It's too bad he never got to meet his dad," K said looking to the ground.  
"Yes," Mel said, "It is. But it's a good thing nobody knows that he's not my husband's son, but us."  
K smiled with a nod.  
"You have been Queen or Northwood for 10 years Mel, and it still feels like the good old days," K said.  
"Yeah, we'll always be friends…always," Mel smiled giving Jaz and K a group hug, "come on, let's go meet my husband for lunch."  
They all trotted off down the hall together.  
"Mel," Jaz admitted, "You're a good ruler, just like your father. And Rocky will be too, some day."  
  
EPILOGUE  
The day following the knighting ceremony Jaz took the ninjas back to California in their sleep. The girls knew that as much as the ninjas claimed they wanted to stay, it wasn't possible. Soon they would miss their home and would not be able to live without it. Mel had cried for a week, K had disappeared for a fortnight, and Jaz didn't talk to anyone for months. They all recovered soon, not to ever know a love like they did that summer. Mel married the prince that she was promised to a birth, finding out only days before the wedding that she was pregnant with Rocky's child from that one night. She had told K and Jaz, they all went along with the story that it was her new husband's when she informed him of it one month after their honeymoon.  
It was true, they would never love anyone as much as they loved Rocky, Colt and Tum tum; after all they were their Flame, Venus and Enigma.  
  



End file.
